Unexpected
by Merisela
Summary: It was a 'one night stand' that was suppose to be forgotten. But now, they have their mistake comeback when she finds out she's pregnant.
1. It's A It

"Rukia?" Momo snapped her fingers in her friends face "Come back to Earth Rukia!"

Rukia eyes narrowed to her friend, her heart suddenly feeling heavy again. She took a harsh breath, a lump clearly in her throat as she tried to say something.

"Are you alright?" Momo asked worriedly, she patted her back lightly to remind her that she was still there.

Water started to form in her purple orbs, her nails digging into the inside of her tight fist.

This can't be happening.

"Momo, tell me you're wrong and this is all a bad dream." It was a whisper, her eyes glued to the floor. "Please…."

She pretty much got her answer when her friend embraced her tightly, "I'm sorry, hun, but it isn't a dream, it's positive."

She bit her bottom lip hard; she gripped the side of her friend's dress, she held back the tears from escaping her eyes.

"Rukia?" she was worried and she didn't blame her, this whole situation was a huge mistake. "Are you alright?"

Rukia couldn't say for a second, her quiet verbal abuses to herself and her heaving chest wouldn't allow her.

"Rukia?"

She took a deep breath, a small hiccup stopping her for a second. "I'll be fine." She let go of her friend whom still held on to her "I'll be just fine."

"It's _his_, isn't it?" she stepped back once, taking the full view of Rukia, her belly wasn't even showing, but it wasn't going to show in the first place, since she isn't that far along.

She covered her eyes, cursing in her palms, why did these things always happen to her.

She doesn't want it.

"The guy from that party," Momo sighed before walking next to her, patting her back lightly "How exactly did it happen?"

Rukia slid her hands slowly off her face, removing any trace of a tear that might have escaped her eyes and took a deep breath, "It just…happened."

"Things didn't just happen, Rukia."

Rukia ran her hand throw her hair, pulling it slightly "I know but, in this case, it did 'just happen'." Momo squinted her eyes a bit, trying to believe her story.

"Did you know what you two were doing before…you know, fucking?"

Rukia couldn't help but want to punch the man in the face that did this to her, "We were drunk, or at least I was."

"I'm not going to blame you completely," Momo murmured and Rukia glared at her "but you should have token some precautions. Weren't you on the pill?"

"I was, but I stopped." Momo slapped her forehead that could have prevented this in the first place. "I wasn't fucking, so I just stopped. I'm leaving."

"Are you gonna go find him?"

"I'm not sure," Rukia gave her friend a weary smile, "I have to clear my head out first."

"Want me to go with?"

"No, I need time alone..." But just as she got to the door, Rukia turned around and faced her friend "Are you sure it's positive?"

Momo sighed, "Yes, I'm a hundred percent positive. Do you want me to show you all six tests?"

"No, I'm fine."

-X-

Rukia walked through her small town of Karakura, her eyes glued to the heart shaped leaves on sidewalk.

Should she be looking for him?

She shrugged it off. Sooner or later, their paths will meet since the town wasn't so big.

She looked up at the cloudy evening sky, her thoughts on how to solve such a big problem.

It's funny, how one little mistake could possibly ruin your life.

Seriously, it was just a one night stand, a quick one in the host's bedroom.

They weren't even that close to begin with. He was one of Momo's boyfriend's friends. They had just met in the parking lot, walking in together to the biggest party of her school year.

Maybe they drank too much, since, at one point, they were giggling and grinding on each other in a corner of the room and the next thing she knew, they were on their way upstairs. They didn't know that one simple line he said, once they were locked in the room, will change both their lives.

"You wanna kn-know something..?" he hiccuped next to her, his hand in her hair "You're like, really sexy."

Rukia giggled "Really?" she crawled over him, laughing loud in his ear "I'm sexy?"

"Yeah." He admitted quickly and that was it. Clothes began flying and that's pretty much all she remembered.

She wanted to forget that shameful day, avoiding him at all cost.

But she knew that one day they will cross paths, but not the way they were going to know that she was, well, you know.

And without realizing it, her feet lead her to the one spot she would have rather walked around if she knew that _he_ will be sitting there, a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Ichigo," she breathed and he turned his head slightly to face her, his mouth opening a bit to let out a fog of smoke.

Disgusting.

In her eyes, at least.

"I have something to tell you."

He sighs deeply, turning all his attention n to her. "What is it?"

Rukia couldn't help but shed tears; she was ruining his life and her life, probably even the life of _it_.

"What's wrong?" he got up, patting my back and leading her to seat down with him. "Did I do something? Did something happen?"

"I-I'm pregnant."

The cigarette dropped from his mouth.

"Are you sure?" he sounded panicked.

She knew he wouldn't want it.

"I was late, and I took six tests, I'm pregnant."

He didn't say anything for a while, his face looking straight ahead, as if looking for an answer.

"Are you sure it's mine?" the question stung. What kind of woman did her think I was?

She jerked her head up in anger, making sure he saw her "You bastard, of course it's yours! You took my virginity that night dumbass. Do you think I'm a slut or something?"

He sighed again, pushing himself of the bench "I really didn't expect this." Rukia could help but feel a sense of 'it's my entire fault'.

She knows it wasn't all her fault, it takes two to fuck, and they went further when they made this 'it' that neither of them wanted.

His eyes were clouded with uncertainty and confusion "Don't worry." He patted her shoulder lightly. "I'll take care of you."

Rukia couldn't help but frown, he was forcing it.

"I know you're still in school, but I can support you, I got the money."

Being a doctor in the Karakura hospital downtown, she knows he got money. But she wasn't looking for the money. She wasn't even looking to be with him.

Rukia looked at his troubled expression. "Maybe I should go on with the abortion, it will save both of us the trouble of this bab-"

"No."

"Ichigo, think about it."

"No, I will never want to have such a burden on my shoulders just because it was unexpected. You wouldn't either, Rukia."

Rukia felt a bit warmer inside, at least he wasn't one of those scum that would beg the woman to get rid of it or even deny it.

"Ichigo, do you really want this baby?"

He stayed quiet for a bit, looking away and started walking.

"No."

* * *

**A/N: I have nothing to say.  
**

**Review?  
**


	2. Cell Phone

_Rukia felt a bit warmer inside, at least he wasn't one of those scums that would beg the woman to get rid of it or even deny it._

_"Ichigo, do you really want this baby?"_

_He stayed quiet for a bit, looking away and started walking._

_"No."_

That hurts. Rukia found herself placing her hand over her heart.

Ichigo looked back, his face changing as he saw her.

It hurts.

Rukia sighed deeply and cupped her flat tummy, was this 'it' really meant to be in this world?

"I'm sorry." He sighed and walked over, sitting next to her. "I didn't mean to say that."

"But you meant it, didn't you."

He sighed and looked away, his hands in his pockets.

He doesn't want it.

She doesn't want it.

So why keep it?

"Sorry, Rukia, but I don't even remember doing it with you."

Was he really that insensitive?

"Whatever," Rukia sigh and got up, Ichigo's eyes glued to her flat belly "See you later."

"Let me walk you home."

"No, I can get home myself." She huffed and began walking, but stopped when her vision became blurry.

"Rukia?" his voice sounded like it was getting closer. Rukia turned around and just saw orange.

What was going on?

"Do you feel alright?" he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Can you stand alone?"

"I feel dizzy."

"Come with me."

-x-

Rukia lay in a hospital bed, a wire stuck in her arm.

She faced the door, seeing the dark figure of Ichigo and another man. They were talking.

Talking about her.

"She wasn't eating." Said the other man, placing a clipboard on something hung on the door. "And with her being pregnant, it took a lot out of her."

Ichigo looked at the other man.

"Is this woman boring your child?"

"No, dad, I'm not stupid, I just found her at the park and she told me she wasn't feeling well."

"Well, that's a relief,"

Rukia shut her eyes tight, cover her mouth with her hand, this man must really not want it.

She opened them when she heard the door open.

Ichigo had just walked in.

"How you feeling." He asked and Rukia didn't answer.

How fake can you get?

"I guess you not answering means you're alright?"

"Leave me alone."

He looked up, "You're better; I can see it in your smile." Rukia's face scowled even deeper. "Why weren't you eating?"

Rukia glared at him before specking "I was on a diet before I knew I was pregnant."

"And you ate how many times a day?"

"Twice, sometimes once."

Ichigo shock his head no "I guess I'll be making sure you eat then."

"Don't; just give me a phone to call someone."

"No."

"Why not, it's not like you care."

"Nope."

"Can you please give me the phone…" she was whimpering now.

She wants to get away from him.

"Since I am the woman you found in the park…" she almost let her tears take over.

Why does she care?

"You heard that?"

"Yes, I did, can you please let me call?"

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want my father to know about this yet."

"Can you please give me a phone?" she started sobbing, she doesn't want him near her.

Or it.

"Sorry, but no."

Rukia swung her legs over the bed, pulling out the needles embedded in her arm.

"Don't do that!" Ichigo yelled, his heavy steps making it over to her and stopping her from getting out of bed.

"Let me go..." she was sobbing louder, her hands holding on to his shirt.

She felt so weak.

Ichigo sighed and dug in his pocket, handing her his cell phone.

"I'll be out there."

-x-

"He didn't seem so bad." Momo spoke as she drove out of the parking lot "He even told me he was going to take care of you."

Rukia didn't speck.

"I guess you not answering mean he isn't as good as I think he is?" Momo looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"He doesn't want it."

"The baby?"

"Yea, he doesn't want it, he even deny it to his father."

Momo sighed before stopping at a fast food place. "Please don't think I'm taking his side but think about it, he wasn't expecting to do it with you, he wasn't expecting to get you pregnant, and he barely even knows you."

Rukia frown, she had a point.

She didn't want it either.

"Can I get rid of it, maybe once it's gone…" she stopped talking when she saw her friend nobing her head no.

"Don't,"

"But-"

"No." she got out of the car and walked around. "Come, he told me to make sure you eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"But your baby is."

_"Let me remind you once again, Miss Momo," Ichigo drew her attention back. "Rukia has to be very, very careful in the first trimester. Most miscarriages occur during this period and I don't want that to happen. So, you should watch over her even in sleep, Momo." Ichigo cupped one side of his face. "And make sure she drops that stupid diet completely."_

_Momo rolled her eyes, "I have a better idea, why don't __**you**__ take __**her **__to your house. You are a doctor, you can take much better care of her then I can and it kind of makes more sense."_

"_I really, really doubt she will want to." Ichigo looked back at the room door she was in._

_She was mad at him for what he said._

_Why wouldn't she be?_

"_It's not what she wants for now, it's for what that baby needs to be born healthy." She sighed and took out her phone from her purse "give me your number,"_

"_Sure?" _

"_I'll call you ever now and then and tell you how she's doing. But think about, moving her in with you will make it easy for you to know how she and your baby are doing."_

_She began humming; walking towards the room she was in._

"_Does she-"_

"_She lives alone."_

"_Can you-"_

"_I'll text you the address later."_

"_Thanks?"_

"_Whatev."_

**A/N: Don't got much to say.**

**Review?**


	3. Taco

"Where the hell have you been?" Rukia almost dropped her keys once she closed the door of her apartment.

Great.

He's here.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked with a yawn. Since she did give him a duplicate key, he could check up on her when he wanted and needed, as stated by him.

He's lucky he even got a key.

She throws her heels to the corner and walked to the kitchen, he followed her.

"What am I doing here?" he almost yelled as she simple took a bottle of water "I was worried sick, do you know what time it is?"

Rukia took a sip, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

Why was he so mad?

"It's almost three in the fucking morning, Rukia." He whipped his face "I was worried sick!"

"I could hardly tell." Her statement was full of sarcasm, which made him more annoyed.

"Didn't I tell you that miscarriage could easily occur during this period of your pregnancy? Were you not listening?" Ichigo began pacing back and forth, trying to calm himself down.

He was worried.

"I was at Momo's house with a couple of friends."

"What friends!"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

Who did he think he was?

"Friends from school, we were just hanging out." she pouted and he glared.

"You could have at least called me, text me, anything!"

"Alright, alright, next time I'll text you, happy?" Rukia walked by Ichigo, her shoulder bumping into his side.

She's tired. She doesn't want to listen to his constant chatter. She walked over to her bedroom.

He was still following her.

"There won't be a next time, from now on, I'll be dropping and picking you up from school. No more going out and 'partying', you are not in the condition to do so, it's too risky."

"But I was going to go out tomorrow…" Rukia whimpered, grabbing the end of her dress and pulling it over her head. Once it was off, she throws it on her bed, unclasping the bra next.

"No, you're not." His voice calmed, which was a relief for Rukia. She knew he was watching, and he knew she knew too, but he didn't care. Seeing her naked didn't change him… "The only person you may go out with is Momo, but I have to know where at and what time."

"What ever you say." She was left in underwear, grabbing a towel from the dresser. She couldn't care less if he saw her naked or not, and by the expression on his face, she thinks he doesn't mind either. "Can we talk tomorrow?"

He looked at her one last time before walking to the bedroom door "I'll be staying the night."

-x-

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked the next morning as he watched the girl grab her purse.

Rukia glanced over at him, his body still laid out on the couch. "Out."

"Did you not listen to anything I said last night?" he yawned before sitting up, stretching his arm out. "Where?"

"Cheer leading practice with Momo," Rukia said before taking her keys off the table "the last game is this Friday, dad."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "I'm coming."

"Why? Don't you have to work or something?"

"I'm off today;" he yawns again while getting up "give me a minute or two."

"You don't have to watch over me." Rukia murmured, walking over to the couch he slept on and sat down.

It smells like him.

-x-

"I can walk to your car, Ichigo." Rukia murmured in his arms. He was carrying her, simple because she said her feet hurt.

"I thought you said you were tired?" he questioned, looking down at her. She couldn't help but blush.

He was kind of cute.

"I am, but I can still walk."

They both almost forgot Momo was still there.

"That is just too cute!" she squeaked as she walked up to them, walking next to Ichigo. "I wish Toushiro will carry me to a car when I was tired!"

"Momo, shut-up." Rukia said, leaning her head against his chest.

They looked like a couple.

Only if they were one.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said.

Rukia looked up, only to see his chin "Yea."

"You are quit an idiot, you are not going to do whatever you were doing in that gym Friday."

"Why!"

"You can hurt yourself."

"But you can barely tell! I don't even look like I'm pregnant! I'll be careful."

"No."

"But-"

"Nope."

"Momo!"

"I got to agree with him, it's not safe."

"You are not my fath-"

"I said no."

"Gosh, I hate both of ya'll! Let me go!"

"Nope."

And they made it to the car with Rukia in the passenger sit pouting, Momo in the back laughing, and Ichigo holding on to the side of his face, the side Rukia kicked when he got her in.

-x-

Ichigo stayed at her apartment again, claiming it was because of her constant vomiting and dizziness. He turned his head and saw the clock.

Two forty-five.

Why couldn't he sleep?

Maybe the couch was too lumpy?

Maybe the temp was too cold?

Or maybe it was just his constant thinking.

Yea. The constant thinking.

Soon, she will start showing and they won't be able to keep it a secret. He was only twenty-four; he didn't want a kid till he was like, four years older.

It sucks.

But he just couldn't get rid of it.

And it had crossed his mind a few times.

But no, he will never do such a thing as to kill an unborn child.

And what about her parents? She never mentioned them but he did see pictures of a man that looks a lot like her.

Was that her father?

And if so, will he kill him for getting his daughter pregnant? He looked mean and scary and full of power, power to kill him.

He shuddered, he'll probably cut his balls off and he still wants it.

He reached into his pocket, but realized that the pack of cigarette wasn't there. He had forgotten he left them at home. He knows smoking around her could harm the baby, and he really didn't want that to happen. That, and Rukia will beat him up for having 'that shit' around her.

Wow, he already felt like a father.

His eyes drooped lazily, he showed a small grin. Sleepiness slowly took over him and he was half way asleep. Suddenly, he was awakened by a thump sound from Rukia's room.

He quickly sat up and turned to stare at her door. As he debated with his mind, whether to check up on her or just shrugged it off, the couch suddenly felt like a pillow, inviting him to sleep.

Ugh.

Just as he was about to force himself up, her room door opened, Rukia appearing at the doorway with her pajamas and messy hair. Then, she began walking towards the door, leaving her key behind on the counter.

"Rukia?" she jumped a mile, her head swiftly turning to see him.

"Ichigo…" she walked over to him "you scared the shit out of me."

"Where are you going at three in the morning?"

"Taco Bell," her answered made Ichigo look at her like she was crazy "I'm like starving."

"I beg your pardon, what?"

She rolled her eyes "I'm hun-gr-y. I want Taco Bell."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	4. Pickles, Mustard, and Chocolate Syrup

Ichigo stared at her like she has gone crazy or something.

Was she really asking for a taco?

He pushed himself off the couch and took her hand, guiding her back to her room.

"Rukia, go back to sleep."

"But I'm hungry." She pouted behind him as they walked into her room.

"I'll cook you something," he sighed, closing the door gently behind him.

"I only want tacos!" she started whining.

Ichigo started to worry she will start crying.

And he hated when a girl cried.

It was like his weakness or something.

"It's three in the morning," he yawned before sitting next to her in bed "Where am I going to find a taco bell that's opened at three in the morning?"

"I'll find a taco," she huffed and Ichigo felt like slapping his forehead, she was so stubborn. "And you're not going to stop me."

She got out of bed and started walking back out.

Ichigo quickly got up and got in front of her room door.

"I'll buy you as many tacos as you want later."

"No, I want some now." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Idiot." He sighed and she rolled her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, I don't need you up my ass twenty four hours a day," she pushed Ichigo over a bit, but he didn't even budge. "You don't own me."

"I never said I di-"

"Shut-up and move, I'm hungry, I'm not your child to be ordered around in the first place."

Ichigo felt like he was talking to a child.

Why was she being so stubborn?

"I'm not even your girlfriend, sister, cousin, anything. I don't need you to watch over me."

So stubborn.

"Put me down!" she yelled.

He picked her up.

"Put me down stupid!" she started kicking and screaming.

"I'll get you whatever you want in the morning." He breathed once he put her back down on the bed.

She was staring down at herself.

"You aren't the boss of me!" she yelled suddenly, glaring up at Ichigo. "I let the driving me to school and not partying slid since Momo 'convinced' me to listen to you but this is just too much! I want a fucking taco!"

Ichigo hit his forehead, she was so annoying!

"I'm leaving!" she yelled and got up.

Ichigo quickly took a hold of her wrist.

"Let go of me." She started jerking around and kicking, which only caused Ichigo to climb onto of her.

She started sniffing.

"Get off…" she was sobbing now.

"No, no, no, please don't cry Rukia." Ichigo pleaded her, getting off her body.

Is this how all pregnant women act?

"I'll get the freakin tacos." He huffed, pushing himself off the bed.

"Really?" she began smiling; whipping the tears that, for some reason, showed up "Can you put some pickles and mustard on it?"

What?

"Why?"

"Cause I want it on my taco." She began whining again.

Pickles and mustard?

Ew.

"I'll be right back," he warned "don't do anything stupid."

"And bring some chocolate syrup!" she cheered in bed and Ichigo felt a bit happier.

She was prettier when she smiled.

And not pouting.

"For what?"

"The taco stupid."

-x-

Ichigo banged on the door harder, hoping they will finally answer it.

"Coming." He heard a yawn. The door opened and he saw his friend standing there in his pajamas. "Why the hell are you here at three in the freaking morning?"

"Rukia wants a taco," Ichigo sighed and Toushiro looked at him like he was crazy "Is Momo here?"

"Idiot." Toushiro yawned as he opened the door wider to let him come in.

He walked up the steps and Ichigo stayed in the living room.

This was embarrassing.

-x-

"Go away." Rukia yawn from under the covers.

Ichigo couldn't help but let his mouth drop.

The three freaking tacos he had to go get from his moody friend and her tired best friend.

Not to mention him buying the shells and pickles from an opened cvs.

Embarrassment and hard work.

Yeap.

"What?" Ichigo finally asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She yawned, pocking her head from under the covers to look at Ichigo.

An hour ago, she was crying and screaming for the fucking tacos.

He started shaking her, receiving a slight kick in the stomach.

"What do you want?" She asked, acting like everything was just peachy.

"I got your tacos."

"I just told you I'm not hungry." She rolled her eyes.

Was she serious?

"But you were practically crying for them."

Rukia pouted before returning to her blanket "No, I wasn't."

No I wasn't?

He should have recorded her.

Suddenly, he found himself on the floor.

Did she just kick him off?

"I'm sleepy, leave me alone." She whimpered under the covers.

Was this really happening?

"You still here?"

-x-

Ichigo was sleeping.

Finally.

The couch felt like pillows when he throw himself on it.

Literally.

"Ichigo?" he heard.

Was he dreaming?

"Ichigo."

There it was again.

It sounded like Rukia.

"Ichigo…!"

It was getting louder.

Was he dreaming?

"Ichigo!"

He wasn't dreaming.

He opened his eyes and saw Rukia standing next to him.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Great.

-x-

Rukia sat silently in the passenger seat.

Ichigo was driving her to Momo's house since he had to go to work and she didn't want to stay home alone.

Seeing Ichigo at home made it less lonely.

Maybe having the baby will make it less lonely?

She shook her head.

Those are stupid thoughts.

It's not like he was going to stay with her and the child forever.

He will leave them once he got bored.

She knows he will.

"You full?" Ichigo asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yea, thanks."

Six taco's for herself was good eating.

Especial with mustard, pickles, and chocolate syrup on top.

"No problem," he made a turn "you wanted some so badly last night."

She giggled a little.

"Sorry."

"You should be, Toushiro is very cranky in the morning." He made her giggle more.

"You don't have to do all this for me, you know?" she murmured.

He turned his head.

"I told you I will take care of you and the baby."

The baby he didn't want.

She knows full well that soon enough, he will grow bored of her and the baby and leave.

Abortion could have solved the problem.

But no, he's against killing an unborn child just because he wasn't expecting it or he just didn't want it.

It makes her feel like she's using him.

"You don't have to, Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make it a bit funny..? I bet it's not though..^^'.**

**Reveiw?**

**And for those great readers that like this story, it's going to be very long, I can tell you that much. **


	5. Cheerleading: Part 1

"I still think this is a bad idea," Momo whined as she changed into her cheerleading uniform.

A tight white tub top with a matching white mini shirt with a laced black belt, the colors of the school.

"Didn't Ichigo say it was bad for the baby?"

Rukia immediately hushed her "Not so loud, someone might hear you."

"Still, think about it." Momo began applying makeup in front of the mirror. "Maybe he had a reason on telling you not to do this."

Rukia looked down at her flat belly "He doesnt need to worry about me so much anyways."

Momo huffed once more, "Think about it?"

"I already did."

-x-

"Hey, cheerleaders." A player from the other team called out to Momo and Rukia when they walked out the girl's locker room and onto the football field.

"Momo, I feel a little dizzy." Rukia whispered to Momo's ear.

"Are you hungry? Do you need some water?" she patted her back lightly.

"Cheerleaders, I don't bite." The boy walked up to them, showing off his enormous chest even though it was under all the protective gear.

"Sorry, taken." Momo smiled softly at the boy.

He smirked.

"Well, that sucks for me, they're lucky."

Rukia looked up at the guy.

Was he serious?

He was actually polite and didn't keep trying.

You didn't see many boys like that.

Especial with his position on a senior high foot ball team with the body.

"Is your friend feeling ok?" he asked in concern when he saw Rukia.

"I'm fine." Rukia smiled up at the guy.

He smiled right back, giving her his hand.

"I'm Kaien Shiba."

"Rukia Kuchiki." She took the big hand.

Her hand seemed so small in his.

"Momo Hinamori." He then took her hand, the same playful smile of his on her.

"Rukia and Momo, get your little asses over here!" the captain, Nagisia Doku, yelled from the side lines.

"Nice meeting you." Momo smiled before taking Rakia's hand.

"See you around?" Rukia didn't know where that came from. Even Momo turned to face her in confusion.

"Count on it." And he walked off to his team waiting for him on the other side of the field.

"Watch yourself, Hun." Momo began giggling while pulling Rukia along with her by her hand.

-x-

"Maybe they went to eat somewhere?" Toushiro suggested as he looked in the kitchen. Renji was too busy texting to even look to his side. "It's only eight and she must be with Momo."

"I told her to stay here though." Ichigo complained when he checked in her bedroom and she wasn't there.

"How did you even get her to give you a key?" Renji asked once he put the phone away. "It's like she gave it to a stranger."

"Shut up." Ichigo rolled his eyes walking down the steps. "Maybe she's at your house with Momo?"

Toushiro shock his head no "I called there already, no one's home."

Then it hit him "What's today?" Ichigo looked back and forth at his friends.

"Friday." Renji answered and it finally hit him.

"The fucking game!" he quickly grabbed his keys.

"Game?" then Toushiro realized it "Oh, the last foot ball game at their school."

"What about it, they're just going be in the stands or something." Renji said as they all walked out the house.

"They're cheerleaders." Toushiro said and Renji's mouth became an 'o'.

"I told her ass not to go."

-x-

Either it was the world moving or Rukia's head was spinning.

Probably her head.

"Go Shinagami!" The cheerleaders yelled from the side lines.

Momo was to in-the-game to see that Rukia was losing her steps and holding on to her head.

"Momo-" Rukia doesn't even think she heard since the head cheerleader signal them to come out on the field.

Fuck.

Time for the stupid pyramid and she's on top.

Double Fuck.

She looked over at the stands, the place was crowded.

Of course it will be.

This was the last game. The championship.

Somehow, her attention came upon Kaien, whom was sitting there.

Smiling over at her.

She blushed a little.

Forgetting her dizziness and headache.

"Ready?" Momo whispered to her friend standing beside her. Rukia nobbed and they began waving the pompoms in the air.

Maybe Ichigo did have a point.

-x-

Ichigo drove up to the overcrowded school parking lot.

Disgusting.

Students all around doing things they aren't supposed to do.

"Are cars supposed to be moving like that?" Renji pointed over at a car that was going up and down.

Then a barely hearable moan.

"This place disgusts me." Toushiro said while wrinkling his nose.

"Didn't you use to go to this school?" Renji smirked and Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Ichigo?" Renji asked when he looked around and didn't see him. "Did he ditch us?"

"Over here." Toushiro sighed while walking towards the field.

They almost immediately found Ichigo by the gate.

"You found her?" Toushiro asked.

He was gripping on tightly to the gate.

"What's up?" Toushiro asked before looking into the field, noticing cheerleaders.

He spotted Rukia.

"Which one is Rukia?" Renji asked his friends.

"The one on the top."

-x-

Rukia head was spinning out of control.

She felt like vomiting.

He legs felt wobbly.

But she had to keep her position at the top, so she tried to take it.

But being on top of a pyramid with a headache and wanting to throw up your lunch isn't really a good thing.

There.

Her legs couldn't take it anymore and they gave out.

She began to fall.

"Rukia!" she could hear Momo scream from the front.

She braced herself to hit the ground hard. From where she was, two people up, of course she was going to slam into the ground hard.

Before so, she wrapped her arms around her belly, remembering that something was still there.

Would this fall take it away from her?

Shit!

But the fall never came. She held on to her belly for a couple seconds longer, but still, no hard impact to the earth.

A dramatic gasp was heard from everywhere.

What happened?

She began opening her eyes slowly, feeling an arm on her back and one behind her knees.

Did someone catch her?

"Are you alright?" it couldn't be?

Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N: This was suppose to be a later chapter, but after thinking about it, it came to an conclusion that it will take to long for my liking, so here we go. And don't worry, IchiRuki moments are coming soon, maybe even some fluff in the next chapter after Ichigo is done lecturing Rukia..!**

**Review!**

**Or I'll bite you to death. Seriously.**


	6. Cheerleading: Part 2

Momo sat smiling beside her friend, it was cute how Ichigo worried so much and his actions showed it.

"Didn't it occur to you that the baby's life could have been jeopardized?" Ichigo was pacing up and down in front of them, his scowling never being so deep.

"I wa-" he cut Rukia off before she could even finish.

"And another thing, did it not cross your mind that that outfits is a bit to revealing for a _pregnant_ woman?" He couldn't help but raise his voice at his frustration.

This woman can drive him crazy.

"Momo," Rukia started pouting over to her friend, "I'm hungry."

You could hear the slap Ichigo gave himself on the forehead.

"Toushiro and Renji went to get you something," Momo patted her back "Do you want something to drink?"

"Momo, can I talk to her for a second alone?"

"Sure, don't be too harsh on her." Momo smiled before leaving the bed room.

Once the door was closed, Ichigo looked down at the pouting Rukia, her arms wrapped around her tummy.

"Just tell me, what the hell were you thinking?" he said it as calmly as he could.

One thing that she put the life of the baby and herself in danger, but to have this random guy catch her was a whole different story.

"What if you fell?" he began pacing left and right in front of her again, his hands over his face "What would you have done then? I gave you one simple request not to do it; couldn't you just listen to me for once?"

"Kaien caught me." She rolled her eyes at him, facing the wall next to her. "Stop worrying so much."

"Worry so much?" he began laughing a bit "I always worry since it's you that we're talking about. You never listen."

"I told you not to worry about me," she huffed, getting up from her seat "Stop acting like you care."

She was acting like it was nothing.

"I have to care," he breathed for a second, not wanting to yell at her "It's our bab-"

She stood in front of him, her pointer finger on his chest "When did it become _our _baby? Last time I asked you, you didn't even want it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The time I asked you did you want the baby at the park," her head was down now, her hands over the tummy "That was when I told you I was pregnant."

Damn it.

"Rukia," he laid his hand on her shoulder but she quickly shrugged it off "let me explain."

"No need," she turned around, walking to her drawer "I was just as unprepared as you and I could have gotten rid of it, but you wouldn't let me."

He couldn't say anything.

He had nothing to say.

"Speechless?" she grinned, "Because you know I'm right." She began taking out clothes "I should have gotten rid of it when I had the chance."

He walked behind her "Don't say that."

"Why shouldn't I?" once she had a pair of black shorts with a pink tee, she turned around "You don't want it, I don't want it."

"Wait…"

Rukia looked up at him, hoping to hear something.

Something like I want the baby.

But he didn't say anything.

Rukia smirked "I'm going to take a shower."

_Few Hours Earlier_

"_Ichigo." Rukia breathed when she felt arms below her catch her from a fall that could have been devastating._

_She hugged the said man immediately._

"_If that's what you want to call me." Her eyes shot open, it wasn't Ichigo._

"_Kaien?" she looked at the guys face. _

_He was smiling down at her._

"_I can't have you getting hurt;" he still held her in his arms "you're too pretty."_

_She couldn't help but smile._

_Momo quickly ran over "Thank goodness you're alright!" she put her hand on Kaien's shoulder "Thanks Kaien."_

"_It was nothing," he was still smiling "I'll do anything for you two."_

_Rukia and Momo blushed._

_They heard someone clear their throat._

"_Shiro?" Momo turned and saw her boyfriend "When did you get here?"_

"_Rukia," Ichigo came from behind, making his way to her "Are you alright?"_

_Rukia nobbed, forgetting Kaien was still there._

_Ichigo laid his hand on her forehead, "You're cold." _

_That's when Kaien let her down, Ichigo just know noticing him._

"_And you are?" Ichigo asked rudely._

_Rukia hit his chest with the back of her hand "He's Kaien."_

"_He's a friend." Momo added, her boyfriend had his arm around her._

"_Nice meeting you." Kaien grinned, offering him his hand "Is Rukia your girl?"_

"_No," Rukia answered before Ichigo could "He's just a friend."_

_For some reason, Ichigo felt anger towards this guy._

_And Rukia's words kind of stung._

_But she's right, they are only friends._

_Friends that are having a baby._

"_Let's go." Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder._

"_But the game isn't ov-"_

_Ichigo picked her up "Let's go."_

-x-

"I think I might really want this baby," he murmured from his seat on the edge of her bed. "I practically raised my sisters. I'm sorry for when I said I didn't want it."

"Did you say something?" Rukia heard it, but she just wanted him to say it again.

"I'm sorry for when I said I didn't want this baby." He huffed it out, pink creeping on his cheeks "Having this baby might really change things."

Rukia started smiling as she dried her hair.

"How hard was that?"

She saw him roll his eyes from her mirror.

"Rukia," he walked in front of her and kneeled, her smile disappearing. "Don't act like what you did wasn't dangerous."

They were now face to face.

"Why do you like doing that to me?"

She looked down.

She kept her eyes on her belly.

"Was I going to lose it if, you know?" she had a slight sobbing sound to her voice.

She was going to cry if he answered it yes.

It would have been her fault that it died,

And she couldn't bare that burden.

"Yea," he cupped her face, her eyes shining from the tears filling them "We would have not got to see it."

We?

Rukia giggled a little from that.

"Know you want to see it?"

Ichigo sighed.

"I thought you didn't even want it?"

"I said I was sorry." He turned his head "I was being an ass."

She hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She said between her sniffing.

He froze.

Was he supposed to hug her back?

"I should have listened to you, for once." She giggled a little.

He liked it when she was happy and not forcing him to get her nasty looking tacos.

"I'll try to listen." She smirked.

Was he supposed to hug her?

He raised his arms towards her,

But when it came to placing it around her waist, it never got there.

He's arms dropped to his side again.

"If you ever do this again, I will take you to work every day and lock you in your room at night," he whispered it in her ear, her arms still around his neck.

A shiver went down his spine when she tightened her grip on him.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Nope." She laughed in his ear.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: Well, Ichigo isn't still sure about his feeling towards Rukia, but slowly but surely, he will start feeling and seeing something that wasn't there before. Hehe, how about that momment? It took a lot of rewriting and cutting out to get it.**

**And about 'it', as they call it, they will start growing attach to it too. {the baby}**

**Ichigo lecture sucked! Sorry.. :( I just didn't have a clue on how he can lecture her without him actin like her father or a boyfriend, which he isn't.**

**SORRY!**

**Review?**

**And I'll give you a cookie.**

**If I feel like sharing.**


	7. Her Brother

_He was smoking in his living room,_

_The rusty looking lamp on his café table was flickering a bit._

_The atmosphere was perfect._

_That was how he likes it._

_Then crying._

_Wait, _

_There's a baby crying in his house..?_

_He looked over his shoulder, a shadow appearing on the wall._

_A little shadow._

_Knocking._

_Someone was knocking on his door now._

_The crying became louder, the knocking more frequent._

_What the hell?_

_But once he got up, the crying stopped, but the knocking didn't._

_His cigarette disappeared._

_No!_

_He was enjoying that!_

Ichigo groaned, lazily opening one of his eyes to the small clock on her wall.

A bit after four in the morning.

He rested his arm across his face; someone was knocking on the door.

Who the hell knocks on the door at four in the morning?

He lifted his head, facing the hall that leads to Rukia's bed room,

She must be knocked out.

Her lazy ass.

She should be the one answering her damn door.

He swung his legs over, getting up from his comfortable couch to drag his damn feet to the damn door.

Grumpily, he unlocking the door and rubbed his eyes.

"Who are you?" the man was stern, his voice as cold as ice.

Literally.

Ichigo almost panicked.

"Did you not here me?" he repeated, walking into the house as if he owned it.

What the hell?

"What are you doing in Rukia's home?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say.

He recognized the man,

He was in some of the pictures Rukia had around the house.

Was he her father?

God, he hopes not.

"Well,…um was just-"

"Did something happen to Rukia?" for a moment, he looked panicked.

This to him, didn't look like one of his characteristics.

"No," but before he could finish, the said man was off to her room.

'I'm screwed!" he cursed to himself.

"Rukia what happened?" his voice rouse, the sound of his footsteps rushing into the room indicated something was wrong.

And Ichigo was off,

What happened?

He peeked into the room, afraid that the man will attack him if he saw Rukia.

Please let her be fully dressed!

His eyes roamed the room,

Rukia was on the floor…?

Wait, what?

The man was kneeling next to her, helping her up with the blanket slowly dropping from her head, revealing a very tired looking girl.

Did she fall off the bed?

That idiot!

"Are you alright, Rukia?" he helped her back on her bed, her eyes lazily looking around.

"Nii-sama?"

It was her brother!

He's dead.

"What are you doing here, Nii-sama?" She yawned while asking, her head dangling a bit.

Was she really that tired?

"I came to check on you before I left to Europe," he glared over at Ichigo,

He shrunk.

This man was scary.

"What is this man doing here?"

"What man?"

Ichigo slapped his forehead, she isn't a morning person.

Is she?

"The man standing at your door." He brushed a few hairs form her face,

It almost looked like he was going to smile..?

Even more scary.

"Oh, um," somehow, she kept her cool.

Unlike him.

She took a deep breath,

"He's my personal doctor."

The man looked confused "Your personal doctor?"

Rukia smiled "Yea, I was feeling really sick, nii-sama. I've been throwing up and constant head aches, so Momo referred me to him. You remember Momo, right?"

He nobbed "Yes, your friend," he placed his hand on her forehead "Are you alright?"

"Yea, he's taken great care of me."

"But why is he still here, sleeping in your home?"

"Well, they usually acre at night, so he's here to take care of me and try to make a diagnoses." She hugged her brother all of a sudden "Is that alright, Nii-sama?"

Was it just him, or was she a good actor?

"I suppose, Rukia, but couldn't she refer you to a female doctor?"

She giggled "Don't you trust me?"

Ichigo could have sworn he saw a two second long smile before it disappeared "I trust you, it's him I don't trust."

He glared back at Ichigo.

"How long are you leaving, Nii-sama?"

"A few months," he got up from the edge of the bed, "You may move to the mansion if you wish," he dug in his pocket "I'll leave you my card for money."

Gold, shiny card.

This man has money.

"Thank you nii-sama," she hugged the man,

But he didn't do the same.

"Call me for anything," he began walking to the door, his glare as sharp as ever to Ichigo "Don't try anything funny, boy."

And as fast and suddenly as he arrived, he was gone.

Rukia collapsed on the floor, grinning up at the still terrified Ichigo "That was just to close, he almost found out!"

Ichigo dropped on his knees by the door "I thought he was going to kill me,"

Rukia giggled.

"I never knew you could act?"

Rukia giggling turned to a smugly smirk, Ichigo was already annoyed by a glance "That's just one of many things you don't know about me."

"Shut up."

"Ichigo?"

He got up, walking over to her and picking her up "Yea?"

He gently let her down on her bed, "I'm hungry."

"It's four in the morning." He sighed,

Knowing he was on his way to the store for her.

"I want tacos."

He slapped his forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Quick update, right? :3 It was already written so I couldn't resist. I think I made Byakuya to nice..? Or did I? **

**Review! **

**So, some one asked me why does Rukia always crave tacos with pickles, chocolate syrup, and mustard. Well, it's kinda of funny to me, that was what I craved all the time when I was pregnant. I use to cry over it and I wouldn't eat it without the things I asked for. :3 **

**One time, I even forced my boyfriend to go out and find me some at one in the morning.**


	8. Honey and Garlic

Rukia took the last slurp of the bowl of ramen she was forced to eat.

She doesn't even remember asking for ramen?

"_I want ramen dummy!" she screamed at the man sleeping on the couch. _

_He rolled over, falling off the couch. "What?"_

_His eyes were still closed._

"_Ramen!" _

"_Later.." he rested his head in the floor._

"_No, now!" she walked over and kicked his side._

_He groaned._

_He lazily opened his eyes, noticing the slight lump on her tummy._

_She was starting to show._

"_Fine." He forced himself up, Rukia in front of him, pouting._

"_Can you add some honey and garlic?" she asked him, looking up at the yawning man. "Diced garlic?"_

_Ewe._

"_Why?"_

"_Cause I said so!"_

"Happy?" she showed the empty bowl at the man sitting across from her.

"Very."

She rolled her eyes, placing her hand over the little lump.

"Two months." Ichigo said, looking at the slightly swollen tummy.

Rukia's lip's curved up a little "and ten days."

"Counting?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Aren't you suppose to go home or something?"

"No," he got up; taking the bowl with him "I'm staying here tonight."

"Again?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, making his way to the kitchen.

Rukia still stayed seated "I'm graduating this Friday."

Ichigo washed the dish, "Are you inviting me?"

Rukia could already tell he was smirking over there.

"If I just told you, what do you think?"

She heard him chuckle "You're becoming soft, midget."

"Shut up!" she was blushing a bit, abruptly getting up from her seat "don't go then."

"What time?"

Rukia walked over to the kitchen, Ichigo smirking her way.

She huffed "Ten."

-x-

Ichigo laid on the couch, his head turning to the cloak on the wall.

_One o' three_

He pushed himself up, throwing the blanket off his body.

She was starting to show.

Her belly was starting to poke out.

And something about it felt right?

He wasn't sure.

He told his friends,

But they were no help.

"_Like, seeing her like that, with my baby," he took another sip of his soda "feels right..?"_

"_What the hell is he talking about?" Renji huffed, facing the other man sitting next to Ichigo._

"_Are you like falling in love with her?" Toushiro questioned seriously._

"_No, not love," Ichigo immediately answered "But it's something along that line, I'm not sure."_

"_Maybe you're just confused?" Renji said,_

_Earning him a roll of eyes from both. _

Then, he heard a whimper from her room.

He got up immediately, walking over to the room.

He opened the door slightly and poked his head in.

She was sleeping.

Maybe having a nightmare?

"Rukia?" he whispered it.

No response.

If he walked in, she might kill him.

If he doesn't, he wasn't going to find out what was bothering her.

And he wouldn't be able to sleep from all the worrying.

He took a deep breath before walking in.

"Rukia?" he said again, getting closer to the girl lying in bed.

Tears were on her face and she was clenching on to a necklace on her neck.

Is she having a nightmare?

"Rukia?" He touched her shoulder, and she stopped moving. He quickly let go, hoping he didn't wake her.

But she, as soon as he let go, began sniffing.

He sat on the edge, placing his hand over her shoulder again.

She scooted closer to him, her sniffing stopping.

He sighed,

She was a handful.

"Rukia?" he shook her a bit, but she didn't wake.

Then, he yawned.

He laid back on the pillow, his legs still by the edge.

She curled up beside him, her hand holding on to his shirt.

When she wakes up, he will need to ask her what's wrong.

His eyes began to become heavy, his arms found its way on her waist.

She will probably kill him in the morning, but he was too tired to care.

Her bed was way too comfortable to pass.

* * *

**A/N: I was stuck, like, really stuck. I got the idea while eating a bowl ramen. :3 You never know when inspiration will hit.**

**Review?**


	9. Ruchi

When Rukia began to wake up that morning, she found herself in an awkward position.

She was laying flat on her back, her head turned slightly to the side with some sort of pressure on her tummy.

Then, she heard light breathing above her.

She tiredly looked up, her eyes barely opened when she saw orange..?

She froze.

Her eyes widen.

Ichigo was lying next to her,

In her bed.

His eyes fixed intently on her, fully composed like there was nothing wrong with him sleeping in the same bed with her.

His bigger form shadowed her, blocking the faint morning sunlight from reaching her eyes.

But that was not the biggest problem yet.

He had his hand on her e_xposed _belly.

Rukia blushed, pushing herself out of bed and on her feet.

"Ichigo, what are you do-" she was stopped when he got up and hugged her, his head buried in her neck.

"Ruchi," he whispered, placing his hand back on her tummy "If it's a boy, I want it to be named Ruchi."

"W-what?"She strutted.

Ichigo huffed and sat back down on the edge, Rukia, nerves at first, followed sot.

"If our baby is a _boy_, I want him to be named Ruchi, midget." The last part earned him an elbow in the stomach.

Rukia, after hitting him, felt warm inside. Her heart, for once, wasn't regretting the decision on having it.

He really does want it if he's already naming it.

Right?

"Wha-What if it's a girl?" Rukia whispered it; her head turned the other way so he wouldn't see her.

Ichigo chuckled softly, Rukia's face turning even redder "I'm clueless on a good girl name that doesn't sound too corny. I was thinking Ichia, but that, I don't really like. You name her."

Rukia turned and faced him, smiling a bit at such a random yet happy moment. "I'll have to think about that," he smirked, placing his arm behind her neck.

"Only midgets will say that."

And just as fast and random as the moment happened, Ichigo was kicked out of the room,

Literally.

And Rukia was huffing and pouting back in bed.

_One hour before_

_Ichigo stared down at the girl that was practically in his arms._

_She was breathing silently, her little swollen belly moving up and down._

_Her exposed belly since her small t-shirt was lifted up a little._

_She was showing._

_At first reluctant, he laid his hand on the tummy._

_It was hard and solid._

_Their baby was in there._

_He rubbed it lightly, Rukia groaned as if it was annoying her._

_It probably was._

_He smiled when he noticed Rukia scoot closer to him, _

_She must really like his company._

_He smirked._

_His father told him once that he wanted a granddaughter,_

_What was he going to name her?_

_Ichia?_

_No, that's stupid._

_Rukia wouldn't like it either._

_What about a boy?_

_Ruchi?_

_He liked the name._

_Ru from Rukia._

_Chi from Ichigo._

_Yea, Ruchi._

-x-

"You know me so well, strawberry." Rukia grinned from the other side of the table.

Ichigo bought her lunch, and you already know what it is.

The damn taco.

Ichigo smirked at how she gulped it all up, piece of lettuce and mustard were all around her mouth.

"We have an appointment tomorrow," Ichigo said, Rukia looked up "We got to see how the baby is doing."

"But I was going shopping for my dress tomorrow," Rukia began whining, crossing her arms.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, picking up the wrappers from the table and walking to the kitchen "I don't care, we got to go."

"I'm not going." Rukia pouted, standing in front of him.

He looked down, the pouting girl in front of him not letting him proceed. "I can care less, we are going."

"I said no."

"But-"

"No, I need to go shopping with Momo tomorrow." She began whimpering, _tears _coming to her eyes.

"What if," Ichigo stopped, looking like he was going to regret what he was going to say "I take you s-shopping with Momo this afternoon?"

Her grin could reach her ears, she began jumping in front of him "Really?"

Oh lord, what did he just do?

-x-

Ichigo sat scowling in the dressing room with his friend, Toushiro.

"Alright," the squeaky voice of his friend's girlfriend said, the curtains moving over. "How about this one?"

Ichigo slapped his head, Toushiro's eyes barely staying open.

"Perfect." He sighed, Momo clearly annoyed by the answer.

"You said that for the last four dresses!" she pouted before storming to the changing room Rukia was in.

"You got me into this." Toushiro groaned his hands over his face.

Ichigo slumped on the seat, "No I didn't, you just couldn't say no to her."

"You ready to see Rukia?" Momo sanged, her hand on the curtain.

Ichigo sat up,

"Why are you announcing me?" Rukia voice was heard before she came out.

Ichigo's mouth parted slightly, a light shade of pink tinted his cheeks, and his hand suddenly became sweaty.

"I picked it out for her," Momo said proudly, "a Chiffon Bracelet Sleeve Mini Dress, prefect for a pregnant mommy that's hiding a belly!"

Momo smirked over at Ichigo.

"What do you think, Ichi?" she sang, titling her head to him.

Toushiro smirked from his seat,

"Pretty." He murmured it, Rukia began blushing.

"What!" Momo asked out loud, her hand behind her ear.

"She looks pretty." He said it louder.

Momo clapped and bounced around.

Toushiro chuckled from his seat.

Rukia blushed deeper.

* * *

**A/N: Fluff for th3 readers. About her _'nightmare' _the chapter before, I will work with that in later chapters. I'm hoping, if I have time, to write about her past, her parents and especial her sister,, **

**Review?**


	10. A Heartbeat

Rukia tapped her foot nervously on the floor, her hands over the little swollen belly.

"This is taking too long." She murmured, Ichigo still flipping the pages of a magazine that was on the table.

"Calm down, Rukia," he laid his hand on her thigh, his eyes still on the pages of the magazine "They'll call us soon."

"Soon isn't soon enough." She sighs, laying her head back on the chair "I'm still hungry."

"We ate before we got here." he simple said,

"So, I'm hungry again." She sighed louder, Ichigo turning his head to face her "I'm feeding two, strawberry."

Ichigo smirked "I'll take you out to eat when we're done."

She turned her head slightly "I thought you had to work after this?"

"I do, but I still have two hours, I got time."

"Kuchiki Rukia?" a nurse called from the door leading to the other doctors.

"Get up," Ichigo said while pushing himself out of the seat.

Rukia followed, her throat become dry just thinking about those doctors looking down there.

-x-

The gel was so cold, like, really cold. She felt a bit uneasy with Ichigo seating beside her as she laid in the hospital bed with her belly exposed.

The doctor then placed this thing over the gel, rubbing it all around the belly.

"Alright, let's look for your baby." She began pressing down on her belly, her eyes on the screen next to her.

Then, a heartbeat.

A heartbeat.

Rukia felt her eyes water when she looked at the screen and saw this little baby.

"There we go!" the doctor smiled when she pointed at the screen "That's the head right there, and the little hands by the face."

Rukia felt her hand being held.

She looked over at Ichigo whom as smiling up at the screen.

"Ichigo." Rukia almost cried when he looked down and smiled at her.

"Our baby, Rukia."

"It's a boy." The doctor confirmed after a minute of observations "A healthy little boy."

Rukia couldn't help but cry. Ichigo smiled, for the first time, a real, warm smile that she didn't see often.

"Congratulation!" the doctor said before taking the gel off her belly.

-x-

"Arigato!" Rukia spoke cheerily as they walked out of the restaurant "Ah! I never thought eating that much will feel so freaking good!"

"And you wanted a damn taco again." Ichigo smirked lazily as he walked over to his car.

"Shut up." Rukia grinned as she held her belly "How did you like it, Ruchi?"

Then she started giggling as if the baby answered her.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the young mother-to-be. It was really the first time he saw her so happy about having the baby since she told him.

She was beautiful.

And to think, when he first heard the news, that Rukia was pregnant with _his_ baby, he truly freaked out.

He couldn't help but sort of hate the baby for even being there.

He was there, growing inside her, and he was his.

But that was then.

Now, he's happy to be having this baby with her.

With Rukia that he has gotten so close to.

That he will literally die for if he had to.

The pain in his ass in the morning with her dumb carvings.

The girl that he was slowly falling for.

"Ichigo?" Rukia poked him once she closed the car door.

"Yea?"

"Where did you come up with the name Ruchi?"

Ichigo smirked "Ru from Rukia and Chi from Ichigo."

Rukia made an 'o' with her mouth.

"That actually makes sense." Rukia breathed, lying back in the seat.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he raised a brow as he drove off.

-x-

"Ruchi?" Toushiro repeated, his head on the desk in front of him.

"Yea."

"That's kind of cute." Renji said awkwardly, his legs crossed.

"Shut up." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ichigo, you have a patient waiting for you." A nursed said by the door of his office.

"I'll be right there."

"I'm still surprise you're having a baby." Renji admitted.

-x-

"A boy!" Momo jumped up from her seat, passing customers of the little café began staring.

"Seat down Momo, you're making a scene."

Momo pouted before she sat back down "Sorry, I'm just a little excited. Who came up with the name Ruchi?"

Rukia grinned "Ichigo."

"Really!" she almost jumped up again, but she saw Rukia's glare and stopped. "Sorry. But still, really?"

Rukia nobbed yes, Momo's smile covering most of her face.

"That is just too cute!"

Rukia blushed a bit "It is?"

"Of course!" Momo took Rukia's hand "You and Ichigo are going to be one happy family when he's born! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks for that, Momo!" Rukia smiled, tightening the hold on her hand.

"Oh yea, before I forget," she dug in her purse and took out a sheet of paper "Kira is having a before party tonight for graduation."

Rukia looked at the paper, then back at Momo "Are you going?"

"Only if you go with me," She grinned over at her best friend. "I think everyone is going to be there."

"I guess," she leered, "Ichigo won't be home."

"Working?"

"Yea."

Momo took a peck at her cell phone "Alright, Toushiro is at work now too, we can go change at my house?"

"Yea," She said, both girls getting up from the table "But we have to stop at my place and pick up some clothes."

* * *

_A/N: O.m.g, thank you IcePrincess95 for being my One Hundredth viewer! I'm so happy right now that you don't even want to know. And to think, I was planning on dropping this story too._

_Ok, back to this, the next two chapters will be 'The Party', part one and two. You don't want to miss it. Kaien will be there with some 'friends'. Something will happen to Momo that could wreck her relationship with Toushiro. Ichigo and Rukia finally have a real 'romantic' moment you just have to read._

_Cant wait!_

_Review?_


	11. The Party: Part 1

Rukia scooted closer to Kaien, her arms sitting on her lap "What's with the guy beside me?"

Kaien turned his head, placing his hand behind his ear "What!"

Rukia sighed, scooting even closer to him so that she was close to his ear "What's with the guy sitting next to me!"

Kaien grinned, chuckling before stretching his arm behind Rukia's neck "He's just like that; all he does is grin all day."

She can tell,

Since they met, he never stopped smiling.

"You wanna dance?" Rukia barely heard the whisper the man sitting next to Momo asks.

And to her surprise, she was blushing. She nobbed yes, and the man took her hand.

"And that is?" she turned back to Kaien, catching him yawn slightly.

"Azien, we've been friends since the third grade," he muttered out loudly, his forehead resting on the top of her head.

Rukia felt uncomfortable again.

"He's cool. Anyways, I told him she's taken, he won't try anything."

Kaien shifted a bit, moving closer to the girl beside him.

-x-

"That isn't fare," Renji snarled as he gathered all the folders together and stuffed them in his desk "Why do you get the rest of the day off?"

Ichigo smirked before continue "Well, I finished all my paper work and I'm done with all my patients. Tell me, how many do you have left?"

Renji roughly grabbed his bottle of vitamin water before speaking "You don't need to now."

"That many?" he chuckled when he noticed his friend roll his eyes. "Remind Toushiro about that graduation tomorrow."

"What ever."

-x-

"You're really pretty, Momo." The guy dancing behind her said in her ear, her face turning a bright red.

"t-thank you, Azien." She swirled around, Azien quickly laying his hands on her waist.

"Come with me," he gently took her hand "let's get a drink."

Momo, caught in the moment, quickly followed him.

-x-

"I can't see her anymore." Rukia said to herself, Kaien catching her words.

"She probably went to the bathroom or something." Kaien muttered, noticing Rukia looking around.

"With that guy?"

"Don't worry so much, Rukia-chan," Gin cut in, his grinning face was a bit scarier when looking directly at her "Azien isn't that type of person."

Rukia forced a smile out "You're probably right, Gin."

He turned back to his plastic cup and Rukia turned to Kaien, whom was laughing silently to himself.

"That's just the way he is."

-x-

"Rukia?" Ichigo opened the door of her bathroom, but she wasn't in there either.

Where is she?

He dug in his pocket and grabbed his phone.

"Toushiro?"

"What?" he yawn on the other line.

"Can you call Momo's cell?"

"Why?" he sighed.

"Rukia isn't home and I called your house phone but no one answered."

Ichigo heard him mumbled something,

Annoying ass, maybe?

"Alright."

-x-

"Already?" Kaien pouted playfully at the girl standing up.

"Yes, I'm done partying for today." Rukia sighed, suddenly getting an erge to hold her belly.

She didn't though.

To many people she knew were around, including the boy right in front of her.

"Want me to help you find Momo?" Kaien offered, already getting up from his seat.

"Yea, thanks." Rukia sighed, walking past the creepy man. "Nice meeting you, Gin."

He simple grinned her way, "You too, miss Rukia."

"He seems to like you." Kaien chuckled beside her, earning him an elbow to the gut.

-x-

"I think that's e-enough." Momo giggled, covering her mouth with a finger after drinking yet another cup.

"Just one more, Momo." Azien smirked, taking her hand and placing another cup full in.

Momo grinned lazily, taking another big gulp of the drink "I guess one more wouldn't hurt.

"Momo?"

She stumbled forward, her head hitting his chest "You g-got a hard chest!"

Azien smirked "I do, don't I?"

"You-" her chest jumped, her body moving even closer to him "Do!"

Azien shook his head softly "I do."

Momo dug her face in his chest "You smell good too."

-x-

"She didn't answer," Toushiro mumbled over the phone, his forehead on his desk.

"Damn it." Ichigo took his keys off the counter "Where the hell could they be?"

"I'm clueless."

Ichigo walked out to his car "I'm going to your place."

"For what?"

"Bye." Ichigo hung up, leaving Toushiro shrugging.

-x-

"Momo!" Rukia yelled for the fifth time, her toes on their tips as she tried to look over the taller teens on the dance floor, or more like Kira's living room.

"She isn't outside," Kaien yelled over the music behind her, Rukia quickly turning around. "Did you check upstairs?"

"Not yet," Rukia looked around for the stairs "Come, I'm getting a bad feeling."

"Don't worry, Azien's cool." Kaien smiled, taking the girls hand "Hurry up, tiny."

And just as Rukia walked up the steps, pouting, Kaien fallowed closed behind, painfully clutching his gut.

-x-

"Where am I?" Momo vision was blurry, her head was pounding, and, she felt something heavy over her body.

"It's alright, Momo, I'm with you." That voice.

It was Azien.

"Where are we?" she tried to move, but her hands were pinned to the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Don't be scared," he kissed the side of her lips "I'll protect you."

"G-get off…!" she could barely yell, her throat felt so dry. "Get off of me!"

"Don't yell, Momo."

Her body wouldn't move, her head was spinning, and her throat was so dry, her clothes started to be thrown around.

She was unable to defend herself.

And her eyes slowly produced tears.

-x-

The loud sirens were heard outside of Kira's home,

And the police officer quickly made their way to the door.

-x-

"Stop fighting!" Rangiku yelled between the two boys.

They still throw punches.

"You're drunk, Hisagi!" Rangiku screamed in the boys face.

But he didn't listen.

"The cops!"

-x-

"I think the cops are here." Kaien said from the door, his ear by the crack.

"What?" Rukia rushed over to his side.

"Everyone out!" a deeps man's voice yelled from downstairs.

"What about Momo!" Rukia rushed to the hallway, the bright red and blue lights coming in throw the window.

"Freeze!" an officer rushed up the stairs, flashlight and gun in hand.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: And Momo's fate is sealed. Sorry to anyone that doesn't like rape, but I just needed to write it. I want Momo to be a big part of this story to, and leaving her for the side best friend wasn't working for me. **

**Thanks P3achi3! I needed that.**  
**Reviews!**


	12. The Party: Part 2

Momo pushed herself off the bed, falling hard on her back.

"The police?" she sighed painfully, her hands clenched to her thighs.

They hurt.

She grabbed her dress that was lying on ground, the bottom torn a bit.

And she started to cry.

-x-

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he shoved his way to this 'Kira's' house.

_Ichigo balled up the paper in his hand, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip._

"_Kira?" Toushiro muffled his jacket in hand "I'm not sure who that is."_

"_You know what happens at these types of parties, right?" Ichigo groaned, pushing the front door open._

_Toushiro couched, locking his office door "don't tell me."_

"You may not go any further," the police officer stopped him "high school party gone too far."

"What?" Ichigo's mouth dropped.

"Step back."

"But Rukia is in there."

The police officer frowned "Sorry, but no one can pass."

Ichigo nobbed in defeat, taking a few steps back.

Once the man turned back to the house, Ichigo made his move,

And ran in.

"You, stop!"

-x-

Toushiro parked his car behind a police one, the bright lights in the middle of the night blinding him.

He quickly pushed his car door closed and ran to the crowd.

No sign of Momo, Ichigo, or Rukia.

-x-

Shit.

Rukia quickly halted, making eye contact with the officer.

"You have to exit the building," he walked over to the two teens, signaling Kaien to come out of the room. "Immediately."

"What about Momo," Rukia turned back to the remaining rooms she didn't get to search "She's still here."

"Rukia!"Rukia looked over the officer's shoulder.

And there Ichigo was, running up the stairs.

For her.

"Ichigo!" she pushed the officer aside, her arms already around his neck.

She always felt so much safer in his arms.

"You're so stupid, Rukia, this isn't safe for you or him." He scowled, his arms still around the girl's waist.

Kaien cleared his throat, causing Ichigo to notice his presence.

"I thought I told them not to let anyone in." the officer sighed, telling Kaien to start walking out.

"Momo," Rukia gripped on to his shirt "I can't find Momo."

"What do you mean?"

"I need you all to get out now." The officer was now shoving them to the steps.

"Momo-"

"I will find this girl, please, out."

-x-

"Ichigo!" Toushiro rushed over to them "Where's Momo?"

Ichigo looked down at Rukia, her hand over her belly.

"I'm not sure," she muffled it, her face down "And I couldn't find her."

"What do you mean, you two came here together, right?" he laid his hands on her shoulders, his voice sounding panicked "Right?"

"We did,"

But just as she was about to say, people starting making a path.

Rukia looked up and saw a couple of men rolling a bed down the path of the house.

And her eyes stung instantly "Momo!"

But Ichigo held her back as Toushiro ran over to her side.

"Momo! What happened!" he took her hand instantly, kissing it as he apologized.

Why?

She didn't do anything.

Then, her legs went numb, her knees hitting the ground.

"Rukia," Ichigo squatted next to her, his arms around her body.

She cried in her hands.

-x-

"I'm sorry," Ichigo patted his friend's back.

Toushiro didn't even bother to look up; his face was still in his hands.

"Both f you, that didn't need to happen."

"I wasn't there to protect her." Toushiro muffled, his hands whipping away the tears he was trying to hide. "She's hurt."

Ichigo couldn't say anything.

What could he say?

"I'm going to kill that man if it's the last thing I do." He growled, the hot tears falling to his pants.

-x-

"Stop crying, Rukia." Momo forced a smile; dry tears lingered on her face.

She was tested for evidence and bandaged for the cuts and bruises she received.

Her head turned slightly to her "You're making the baby stressed."

Rukia laid her head on Momo's tummy "I'm so sorry, Momo!"

"It wasn't your fault," her voice cracked, holding back the tears trying to fall down her cheeks "damn, my head hurts."

"Do you need something?" Rukia jumped up, already half way to the door.

"No, Rukia." Momo assured, Rukia slowly making her way back to her bed side.

"I'm so sorry!" she hugged her friend again.

"Rukia," Momo sniffed, hugging her friend back "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I shouldn't have let you go with him!" Rukia began sobbing on her shoulder "I'm so stupid!"

"Rukia, the baby." Momo whispered, her eyes beginning to water.

"We shouldn't have gone! I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Calm down, Rukia!" Momo took her shoulders, shaking her bit "the baby!"

"But you…" Rukia trailed off when Momo's tears began to fall.

"It was my fault," she clenched on to her shirt "That he decided to …to rape….." she couldn't finish.

Her sobbing wouldn't let her.

Rukia embraced her, and Momo couldn't hold it back and try to be strong anymore,

And began crying out loud.

* * *

**A/N: So, I met this girl and she was rapped before...Her story made me feel so bad for her but she was still able to smile. I don't think I could have done the same...But she really insirpered me and Momo will be portraying her in a way. She will have her personality when rapped, but still be Momo at the same time...Get it?**

**Review?**

_**And to:**_

**-soccerstar7- Ur reviews always make me smile..:3**

**-avatar Achrel- Thank u, avatar A, u are one of my most precious reviews**

**-darklover- I no, poor Momo, but she will have A happy ending, you'll see.**

**-Aizawa Ayumu- Arigato!**

**-Personal Riot- I always look forward to ur reviews.**

**-Rukes- Yeap, she got raped,, thank you for the review, i always look forward to them.!**

**-Sweet- U been there since the beginning, thank you so freakin much! i lub u!**

**-P3achi3- Thank u Honey Bun!**

**ARIGATO! _Your reviews are always wanted and always brightens my day. _**


	13. Surprise

"I thought I told you to go?" Momo smiled weakly to her friend.

Rukia smiled, seating by the edge of her bed "Graduation isn't that important."

Momo sighed, her hand being held by Rukia's. "Are you feeling better?"

Momo nobbed yes, "I'm stronger then I look!" she said cheerily.

Rukia giggled "You're strong? The girl that needed help taking her books up the steps?"

Momo pouted "Cause, five flights of stairs can tire a person."

Rukia shook her head "You and your little world."

"So," Momo smirked "What happened after you left yesterday?"

Rukia blushed "w-what?"

"I saw Ichigo carry you out, what happened after?"

"Nothing."Rukia was smiling, blushing a bit.

"Liar!" Momo accused, her finger in Rukia's face "Come on, tell me!"

"But-"

"But nothing! I told you about my first ni-"

"Alright!" Rukia stopped her from telling her that _story_. "I'll tell you."

"_Rukia?" Ichigo whispered to the sleeping girl beside Momo. _

"_She's knocked out." Momo giggled lightly, noticing Ichigo smiling softly at her. _

"_Her lazy ass," he placed his arms under her knees and behind her back "I told her to call me in when she was ready."_

"_Is Toushiro still here?"_

"_Yea, he said he isn't leaving tonight."_

_Momo smiled._

"_We'll see you tomorrow," Ichigo said as he walked towards the door._

_-x-_

_Rukia eyes began to open, bright lights were all she could see from her blurred vision._

"_Momo?" she began looking around and noticed she was in a car. _

"_Finally you woke up," Ichigo smirked, his eyes still on the road. "I got those nasty ass tacos in the back for you."_

"_Why are we leaving Momo?" Rukia sounded anger, her arms crossed._

"_Cause the doctor said so and Toushiro wanted to be with her, alone." Ichigo murmured, knowing that her mood swings were kicking in._

"_But I need to be there for her, she was…was…." Rukia covered her mouth lightly, shutting her eyes tightly._

"_Stop that."_

"_Stop what!" she yelled, _

_Again, he knew this was coming._

"_Momo is stronger then you may think," Ichigo came to a halt once he was in front of Rukia's place. _

"_But she was-"_

"_Yes, she was raped," Ichigo took the girls hand, her teary face looking up at his "But it's not the end of the world for her and she seems to understand that."_

"_But-"_

_Ichigo leaned closer to the girl, her face turning bright red "She'll be alright and Toushiro will handle it." _

_He cupped her face with one hand and whipped tears with the other._

"_If it was you, I would be going to jail right now."_

_Rukia looked a bit shocked "W-why?"_

"_Cause I would have killed him." And he kissed her cheek lightly, her face was burning up. "Don't worry, she'll be alright."_

_-x-_

"He did!" Momo jumped a bit in bed, her face was covered mostly by her toothy grin.

"Y-yea." Rukia was red, like, really red.

"You wanna know what me and Toushiro did?"

Rukia wrinkled her nosed "Eew, not here? Not on this bed?"

"No, we didn't do it…" her smile looked a little forced for a moment.

"Sorry." Rukia cupped her friends face apologetic.

"Its nothing." she shrugged it off "But really, you wanna know?"

Rukia nobbed.

"Alright, let me see." Momo began tapping her chin.

"_I'm sorry," Toushiro murmured by her ear, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist._

"_It wasn't your fault," Momo sobbed on his shoulder, her face nuzzled in his neck. "I should have never went."_

"_When I find him." His voice was so low, his hold around her waist got tighter._

"_Don't do anything you will regret for me, please." Momo took his face to her hands, kissing him ever so lightly on the lips._

"_Momo," _

_She had never seen him so…fragile._

"_I'm sorry." _

_Momo turned her body over so that her feet dangled from the bed side "Stop apologizing."_

"_I love you…" _

_Momo's lips parted, her face a bit shocked._

_He never says those words._

_Ever._

"_W-what?"_

"_I love you, Momo, and I never realized how much I did until I felt like I was losing you."_

_Momo started crying again._

"_Sorry."_

"_Stop that." Momo slapped his shoulder lightly, giggling a bit over the tears. "I love you too."_

"_I'm sorry that I don't have a ring right now but," he got up from the edge of the bed, getting on one knee "Momo, will you marry me?"_

_She was speechless, her hands made their way slowly to her mouth._

"_I know you probably wouldn't want to since-"_

"_Yes." Momo smiled._

"_I don't have the ring and all but I really d-"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do feel like this is right. I never thought this would happen and-"_

"_Toushiro!"_

_He looked up, noticing her smiling,_

"_I said yes."_

_-x-_

Rukia's found herself hugging Momo, jumping up and down with her "He did?"

"Yea," Momo squealed, her face showing a light tint of pink "Isn't that sweet?"

"Duh!"

-x-

Ichigo felt his legs move on their own when he saw that guy that always seems to be around Rukia.

If he remembered right, He knows the guy that rapped Momo.

"Ichigo?" Toushiro asked out, Renji looked up from the manga he was reading.

"He knows."

Renji raise a brow "Knows what?"

"Who rapped Momo."

Toushiro was already on his feet, his fist held tight as he partially ran over to the guy.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers last chapter! **

**Review!**


	14. A Package?

"Yes, Momo h-" Kaien was stopped when he was forcefully turned around and a fist making hard connect with his left cheek.

The loud gasp of the attendant at desk was echoing as Toushiro got on one knee and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Who was he!"

Kaien looked confused, his hand holding the side of his cheek.

"Sir, I'm going to have to tell you to leave before I call security." A nurse ordered, her face showing all signs of being upset.

"Let me handle this," Ichigo interrupted his hand on Toushiro's tense shoulders.

He glared at Kaien as he got back on his feet, dusting himself off before walking back to Renji.

"Who was it?" Ichigo said deeply, his voice a bit venomous.

Kaien forced himself up, a slight bit of confusing written on his face. "What?"

"The man that touched Momo?" he glanced over at him.

Kaien sighed "Aizen, I don't know his last name."

"What do you mean you don't know his last-" Ichigo stopped, calming his voice we he saw the teen shiver. "Where can I find him?"

"I don't know, sorry."

Ichigo held back the urge to hit him,

And how he wanted to hit him.

"Leave, or he will beat the shit out of you." He murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets "You have nothing to do here."

-x-

"Momo suggested it," Rukia sung, packing her clothes.

Ichigo pushed himself off the bed, "You'll be bored."

"So, it's not like I do anything here." Rukia shrugged, running over to her bathroom.

"It's not clean..?" Ichigo felt a little off with that one.

"I'll clean it when you go to work."

"It's-"

"Shut up, I'm going." Rukia throw a purple towel his way, hitting him in his face.

Why did she want to go to his apartment anyways?

He hasn't gone grocery shopping in ages, what was she going to eat?

Tacos probably..?

He noticed how, everywhere she went, she held on to that belly.

He seen her talking to the said belly before, she even allowed him to touch it once.

Just once though.

The other times he tried, she will call him a pervert.

"Ichigo?" Rukia snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me?" she was smirking again, her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't staring at you."

She rolled her eyes, walked over and sitting beside him.

"Ruchi wants to talk to you," Rukia smiled down at the belly, her hand being placed over his "since ever time you're around me, he seems to move."

"Really?" Ichigo was a bit amazed, even more amazed when Rukia picked his hand up and placed it on her belly.

"You feel him?" she smiled up at Ichigo, he not even noting since all his attention was on her belly.

"No." he said flatly, earning him a slap behind the head from her.

Then, a slight kick.

And Ichigo smiled up, his face only inches away from hers.

Awkward.

She blushed, turning her head.

"Get my bags, we gotta go." She ordered, pointing at her stuff on the floor.

"Sure." He smirked, smirking lazily.

"And take the grin off your face!"

-x-

"Don't, please." Momo sighed, her face down.

Her fiancé wants to get rearrange.

And she doesn't approve.

"Why, he hurt you?" he said it so calmly, his hand cupping the girl's face.

"Just leave it,"

He hurt her or not, Momo was to kind hearted to do anything.

"Just not seeing him again is good enough for me."

Toushiro bit his lip in disapprove, but he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"For you," _he won't get his ass kicked._

-x-

"Close your mouth," Ichigo smirked, noticing the girl beside him mouth dropping.

She shook her head, again, holding her belly. She took a nerves step in, notching a big television on his wall.

"Told you it was a mess." He mocked, throwing her things on the carpet covered floor.

"Don't do that to my stuff, idiot." She huffed, pushing him aside.

He chuckled when he saw her inspecting his place.

"You have sisters?" Rukia popped up, looking back from where she was.

"Yea, twins." He answered, walking over.

"They're so pretty," she awed, picking up the frame with both girls on it. "How old?"

"Thirteen next months," he simple said, Rukia putting the frame down and picking up another.

"Who's this?" her eyes looked it over "she's gorgeous."

"My mom," his voice went down a bit, something Rukia didn't fail to notice. "She's dead though."

"I'm sorry." Rukia said softly, placing her hand in his shoulder.

-x-

"He did?" Momo gasped at the story Kaien was telling her.

"Yea, that's why I have this bandage." He chuckled, still feeling the punch received earlier.

Momo looked apologetic, "I'm so sorry for him."

"Don't be, I will be the same way." He shrugged off.

Momo smiled softly.

"Azien said he was sorry,"

Momo's smiled disappeared, her chest tightened.

"He said he had one too many drinks."

So, he was drunk?

"But I really don't believe that shit," Kaien huffed, "I know he's my friend d and all, but I can't trust him anymore."

Momo smiled "We were both drunk, I understand."

Kaien smirked "You're so soft."

Momo just shifted in the bed "That's what everyone says."

"So, how's Rukia?"

-x-

"When you want to talk," Rukia got up from her seat, "I'll be here, to listen."

Ichigo's face softens.

Talking about his mother and how she died was always so hard.

But now, he just wanted to say it all to the girl in front of him.

But she's willing to wait, till his ready.

Really ready.

"Thank you," he whispered, getting up from the couch "Rukia."

She smirked "Do you hear that, Ruchi, your daddy knows the words _thank_ _you_."

"Shut up,"

-x-

"Toushiro-sama, you got a package." A temp said, laying a brown box on his desk.

He simple looked at the box.

Did he make an order he doesn't remember about?

He stretched his arm and grabbed it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I'm so sorry. Then, on top of that, i really don't like this chapter. Filler-like? Yea, it is. But don't worry, the real problems are yet to come!**

**Review?**


	15. The Brake Up

Rukia rubbed the washcloth over her belly as the water gently hit her back.

She smiled when she felt her baby move.

"You like that, Ruchi?" she giggled when her baby kicked slightly.

"Hurry up, Rukia!"

She heard the idiot yell from the other side of the door.

"And stop talking to yourself!"

Rukia rolled her eyes,

Dumb ass.

Where was he even taking her anyways?  
-x-

Toushiro punched the wall next to him.

_How could she?_

In the package, was a video.

On the video, was his girlfriend having sex…with another man.

And it looked like she liked it.

He knew that she was drunk or drunken as she claimed, but she still looked like,

She was liking it.

A lot.

She even kissed the man back when he went back to her face.

He felt hot tears on his cheeks; his hand was bleeding from the last punch he gave to the wall.

"I love her…"

-x-

Rangiku walked out of her office, making her way to the cafeteria down stairs.

"Harribel!" she called when she saw her, Sun-sun, Apache, and Melrose in the elevator.

She smiled, putting her foot by the elevator door. "Rangiku."

She jogged over, "Thanks," and the elevator door closed.

"Did you hear about Toushiro?" Harribel asked, her hands digging in her purse.

"What about him?"

"His girlfriend made a sex tape,"

Rangiku gasped her hand over her chest.

"I heard he's still in his office crying."

That can't be true.

She met, Momo was it?

Yea.

She met her before and she seemed so sweet and innocent.

"I doubt it." Rangiku said blankly, taking her phone out from her bust.

"Doubt it or not, that what I heard,"

The elevator door began to open.

"He should have got a woman his age, did you now she was a highschooler."

-x-

"Where are we?" Rukia asked, looking out her window at a little house looking clinic.

"My dad's house," he simple said, parking the car before getting out.

Rukia didn't move.

What were they doing here?

"Get out of the car, midget." He said while opening the door.

"I thought…" she trailed off.

_"Is this woman boring your child?"_

_"No, dad, I'm not stupid, I just found her at the park and she told me she wasn't feeling well."_

_"Well, that's a relief," _

"Sorry." He murmured, walking closer to the girl sitting in his car.

"I don't think they'll _want_ to meet me..." she whispered it, thinking of the possibility of them hearing.

"Come on," he took the girls hand, gently helping her out the car.

-x-

"What?" Renji couldn't even believe what he was being told.

"She liked it," he said it so low "She wasn't even fighting back."

"She was drunk dude, she wasn't in control." Renji murmured it, hoping not to get hit again like he got hit walking in.

"Do you want to see the video?"

"No, I'll pass." Renji shook his head no, placing his bag by his seat.

"How could she?"

Toushiro placed his hands over his face,

"I love her so much..."

"Are you listening to me, _she was drunk._"

Renji knew the whole story about Momo and the rapist, shoot; he was even willing to call up his best friend's girl to investigate it, since she was one of the best, and knew she wasn't at fault.

Toushiro didn't even look at him.

"Let me call Ichigo."

-x-

"Ichigo!" a girl, the one from the picture, squealed when she saw him at the door.

"Hey, Yuzu." He picked the girl up, her arms hugging him.

"I missed you so much, Karin's here and Dad's upstairs." She still smiled when she was put back on her feet. Then her eyes landed on the girl behind him.

Holding his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, and I'm Yuzu!" she took the girls hand, noticing the bump under her white shirt.

"Can you get dad?" Ichigo intervened.

"Sure." And the girl ran up the stairs.

"Ichigo," another girl, also in the picture, walked in.

"I don't get a hug?"

"No." she said blankly, making Rukia giggle as he scowled. "Who's that?" she titled her head at Rukia, her eyes gazing down at her belly.

"Rukia, my-"

Rukia almost hopeful smile dropped when a man jumped from upstairs to him, loud as ever.

What was she to him anyways?

Was he going to say his _girlfriend_?

Damn.

Then, Ichigo was on the floor and Rukia was dumbfounded.

Did he just kick him,

In the face?

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled, storming over to the man that began running and laughing.

"Don't you miss your old man and his surprises?"  
"Rukia?"

Rukia turned her head to the girl with black hair looking at her.

"It's Ichigo's baby?"

Rukia nobed, noticing the girl sigh before walking over.

"I feel sorry for you now, you're stuck with us." She patted her back before walking to the loud men beating each other up in the living room.

"Good, they didn't scare you off, are you hungry?"

The browned haired girl smiled, taking Rukia's arm and walking her to the kitchen.

"I beat that baby is!"  
-x-

"Toushiro!" Momo cried out when the phone suddenly went died.

The nurse attending her patted her back, calming her down.

"I didn't …" she trailed off as her crying became louder.

-x-

"What did you do?" Renji sighed, looking at the recent calls on his phone.

He was just talking to Momo.

"I broke it off."

"Why dumb ass, she needs you now?"

He didn't answer.

"Where the hell is Ichigo?"

-x-

"I apologies for my son," Isshin said from his seat across from Rukia "And I promise you I'll teach him a lesson, third daughter."

Rukia smiled, she never thought they will accept her.

"But don't you think you're still too young?"

"I can take care of her and the baby, dad." Ichigo defended, "I make more than enough to get them everything they need."

Isshin only smirked "A true Kurosaki."

"Is it a girl?" Yuzu bounced around, her eyes set on Rukia's visible belly.

"Boy," Rukia smiled at the girl.

"Good, I can teach him soccer and how to beat up dad." Karin said, taking a spoon full of rice to her mouth.

"You're a couple now, right?" Isshin smirked, his eyes twinkling in the light. "Last time I saw you, he denied it, what a mean strawberry."

"Yes, we are." Ichigo mumbled, his hand intertwined in Rukia's.

She blushed.

"Let me see a kiss then."

Isshin jumped up, knocking a few cups on the floor.

"I don't think-"

"Yuzu, let daddy do his duty."

Karin smirked, watching the girl beside her brother blush.

"Come, Ichigo, let us see a kiss!"

Ichigo quickly pecked her cheek.

"No! A real kiss!" Isshin squealed, not looking satisfied.

Ichigo squeezed Rukia's hand, as if asking permission.

She did the same.

"Fine." He turned his head, noticing the blush covering most of Rukia's face.

He leaned in, closing the gap between them.

And then,

his phone went off, making Ichigo release her lips.

She whimpered a bit,

So close.

"What Renji?" Ichigo sounded annoyed.

Why wouldn't he be?

Rukia watched as his face went from annoyed to shock.

What happened?

"Where is he?"

She could here Renji saying something.

But she couldn't understand.

"How's Momo?"

"What happened to Momo?" Rukia asked concerned.

"We got to go, Rukia." She quickly got up with him. "Sorry dad, Yuzu, Karin."

"It's alright," Isshin shrugged off "I hope to see you soon, third daughter."

He smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N: So close..:3**

**But it will come, soon enough.**

**Review!**


	16. Together Again

"Do you want to see the damn video?" Toushiro growled at Ichigo and Rukia as they sat in front of him.

Rukia glared "She was drunk, stupid."

"I don't believe that..." Toushiro said huskily, turning his chair so that he wasn't facing them anymore.

Rukia got up "I can't deal with this right now," she walked out of the room,

Leaving Toushiro and Ichigo there alone.

"What's really the problem?" Ichigo asked,

Toushiro eyes dropped, his face shifting from a scowl to a frown.

"She looked like she was enjoying it…"

Ichigo could barely hear it.

"But at the same time, she looked like she was in so much pain."

"Why did you break off the wedding then?"

Toushiro eyed the man "I've been played before, you know that, Ichigo."

Ichigo nobbed.

It's been betrayal after betrayal for Toushiro.

Even gold diggers here and there.

So he stopped trusting women altogether,

Then Momo came along.

"She's different."

-x-

Rukia sat in the chair beside Toushiro's office door, holding her belly.

She had visited Momo early, only to be told of how harsh and mean Toushiro had broke off the wedding and the relationship altogether.

"_He didn't even care…" Momo sobbed, her hands clasped together._

_The tears hadn't stop,_

_It was just getting worse._

"_He said that I most enjoy when other men touch me..."_

_She closed her eyes, sniffing._

"_When I see him." Rukia growled, placing her hand on Momo's shoulder._

"_Don't do anything to him."_

_What?_

_Is she serious?_

"_He's just confused."_

_Rukia rolled her eyes "I doubt-"_

"_Rukia, please."_

_Her eyes were so red,_

_Her cheeks looked swollen,_

_She couldn't say no._

"_For you."_

Rukia bit her bottom lip.

He was so lucky Momo loved him so much,

He would have had a black eye by now.

Pregnant or not, she will defend her best friend.

"Are you here to see Toushiro?" a woman had walked up to her.

She didn't even notice at first.

"Sorta." Rukia answered.

The woman took a seat beside her.

"Is it about Momo?"

Rukia eyed the woman.

"How did you know?"

The woman simply smiled "I've heard. Is he alright?"

"I could care less."

-x-

Momo stared at the picture on her phone.

Her and Toushiro,

Smiling as he picked her up,

Their eyes locked on one another.

She felt the tears coming back.

It was really over.

-x-

"Remember Mai?" Ichigo asked,

Toushiro balled his fist.

"The girl you thought you were in love with?"

Toushiro didn't answer.

"Remember when you got in a car accident and you had to stay in the hospital for weeks?" Ichigo eyed the man, looking for any signs of him, at least, listening. "She cheated on you and got pregnant with that other man's baby."

"Yes, I remember."

"Remember Yuni, the girl you thought could bring you back on your feet?"

He closed his eyes.

"She was secretly having an affair with your _best friend_."

Toushiro wouldn't look at him.

"I can go on for another hour or so."

Silence.

"Now, this girl comes along and you push her aside like trash. Why didn't you do that to Rayura or Azulia?"

"I don't know."

He whispered it.

"You kept all those other girls that weren't worth shit and you push away the only one that's worth fighting for?"

"Alright, I get it." Toushiro mumbled under his breath.

He wouldn't admit it, but all Ichigo was saying is true.

-x-

"No wonder," Rukia sighed, her hand protectively over her belly.

"He had been from betrayal to betrayal," Rangiku said, placing her bag beside her chair. "That's why he's like that."

"But Momo isn't like that,"

"I bet she isnt, I met her before," Rangiku smiled at the thought "She seemed different."

"She is, she would never do that to him." Rukia whispered it, her head began to hurt.

Too much stress in one day.

"When is she going to be released?" Rangiku asked.

Rukia thought, "Tomorrow night."

"Great, I got a plan."

-x-

"She won't answer." Toushiro huffed, hanging up for the fifth time.

"I wonder why?" Ichigo said, dripping with sarcasm.

Toushiro glared.

"Lets go."

"Where?" Ichigo asked, getting up when he saw Toushiro grab his cell from the desk.

"To Momo."

Ichigo smirked.

-x-

"Lock them in a room?" Rukia felt like laughing after hearing Rangiku's idea.

Kidnap Toushiro,

Throw him in Momo's hospital room,

And don't let them out until they make up.

"Yea, it will work!" she got up, "come, lets kidnap him."

Then, the door open.

Rukia saw Toushiro walk out first,

Then Ichigo.

"Lets go, Rukia."

"Where?"

He smiled, taking the girl's hand "Momo."

Rukia smiled up.

"Wait for me!"

-x-

Momo's eyes watered as she watched Toushiro walk in.

He closed the door behind him.

"Momo…" he started, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He took her hands.

"I'm sorry."

Momo just stared.

"When I saw that video, I thought you were like all the other girls."

Her lips began to turn up.

"But you're not," he cupped her face "Forgive me; I will never do it again."

Momo tears began to fall.

"I love you, and you probably deserve better."

"I forgive you." She smiled, smiling up at him.

He smiled back "Really?"

She leaned in, kissing him lightly.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered,

Momo began sobbing.

"Yes."

-x-

"I told you it will work." Rangiku squealed from the door.

Rukia smiled, her eyes becoming heavy.

It had been a long day for her.

For all of them.

"You tired?" Ichigo whispered so only Rukia could hear.

She nobed her head, laying her head on his shoulder.

He smirked, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so sleepy." Rukia yawned, her eyes becoming heavier by the minute.

She felt her forehead being kissed.

And she blushed, looking up at the smirking Ichigo.

"Night, Rukia."

"Stupid Ichigo." She moved forward, her lips lightly pressed in his.

"Do you two wanna be alone?" Rangiku winked,

Rukia turned bright red,

Ichigo turned his head, a very light tint of pink creeping on his face.

* * *

**A/N: And they kissed! And on top of that, Toushiro and Momo are back together.! You got a little snapshot of Toushiro's past, which I wasn't even thinking about writing, I got the idea when my friend told me that she couldn't trust boys anymore. Inspiration will hit anywhere.**

**Anyways,**

**Review! **

**So, I bet some of you are asking yourself _why did Rukia just kiss him out of the blue? _Well, when I was pregnant, I will get a bit horny and would just want to rip my boyfriends clothes off. I will kiss him out of the blue, touch his 'you-know-what' when he was sitting beside me, and just climb on top of him when in bed.**

**I'm not sure if that happens to all the pregnant girls out there, but it happened to me so I thought I could add that to the story.**

**Dumb, right?  
**


	17. A Scare

Toushiro groaned as the knocking, or more like banging, on the door seemed to increase. Reluctantly moving from Momo's side, he pushed his tired body out of bed, lazily making his way to the front door.

If it was Ichigo and his dumb request for tacos, he will personally kick his ass.

Those thought faded away when he opened the door and saw Rukia, breathing hard and holding her belly.

"Rukia?"

"You need to help me..." she looked troubled, her eyes showing signs of fear.

"What happened?" he opened the door up wider, letting the girl come in. "Where's Ichigo?"

"He's at work..." she held on to her belly tighter, now four months pregnant, her belly was clearly showing. "I...I fell when I was trying to clean the tub..."

She inhaled deeply, her eyes turning red.

"I think somethings wrong with my baby."

"Wait right here," Toushiro rushed up the stairs to his bedroom. "Momo."

He shook the girl til her eyes opened.

"What, Shiro?"

"Somethings wrong with Rukia and her baby."

Momo jumped out of bed, running out of the bed room.

"Call Ichigo!"

-x-

Ichigo hung up for the third time,

Why wasn't Rukia answering?

She would always answer the phone when he called.

Suddenly, his phone went off,

_Toushiro._

"Yea?"

"We're at your fathers house with Rukia..."

Ichigo could here Toushiro's tense voice when he said it.

"What happened to Rukia?" he panicked.

"She fell and something might have happened to the baby."

Ichigo felt his heart drop.

"Ichigo?"

"Shit."

He hung up.

He stepped on it, worry clearly taking over.

-x-

"Is he coming?" Momo whispered, her eyes pink from the crying she did earlier on the drive there.

"Yea," Toushiro hugged his girl.

Momo sighed "What if she..."

"Do say that."

Momo looked up at her fiancee, "Alright."

-x-

Rukia sat up in bed, clenching on to her belly.

_I'm so stupid._

She should have never risked the baby's life by doing such things.

Her world would fall apart if she lost him,

_Lost Ruchi_.

Her heart began to hurt.

He ran a couple of test on her and asked her what exactly happened.

_Rukia stood in front of the bathroom door, cleaning utensils in hand._

_Ever since she moved in with Ichigo, there relationship had grown from forced to be together, to him asking her to be his girl._

_She smiled at the thought of being Mrs. Kurosaki._

_He even kissed her like she was his world, saying she had made him a better man,_

_Or more like **they **made him a better man._

_"Daddy is so stupid," she held her belly with one hand._

_She began cleaning, first the sink since it seemed to be the easiest._

_"Ruchi, you move to much." she giggled, turning around to start with the tub._

_She took all the bottled shampoo and conditioners off the sides, splashing water on the tiles._

_She looked over the walls, noticing a light gray spot of the gold tiles._

_She reached for it, but fell a little short._

_She got in the tub, but still, only a centimeter or two to short. She got on her tipy toes, finally landing the scrubber on the spot._

_But then, her right foot suddenly slipped, causing her to lose her balance._

_Out of instinct, she wrapped her arms around her belly, turning enough to fall on her back._

_But still, the pain from the fall was unbelievable. She felt like she couldn't breathe for a second._

_She began to cry, pushing herself out of the tub. "Baby?"_

_She didn't even feel the baby move..._

At last Isshin walked in, sighing heavily before gazing at his nervous patient, "Rukia,"

Rukia covered her mouth with her hands, tears already falling from her purple orbs "No..."

-x-

Ichigo ran up to the clinic, seeing Toushiro car parked up front.

_Damn._

He pushed the doors open,

Toushiro and Momo being the first ones he sees.

"Ichigo," Momo sighed, her hand over her chest.

Toushiro got up, facing his friend.

"How are they?" he asked,sounding like a plead.

"They're-"

"Ichigo," Isshin walked in with a serious face.

"Dad..."

"They're alright."

* * *

**A/N: Scared you, didn't I? :P  
**

**Yes, Ichigo and Rukia _ARE _a couple and yes, time has passed. Last chapter, she was only two months and three weeks.**

**Review!**

**Or I'll bite you to death.**

**So, another _boring _piece of my pregnancy. I fell once, it was a little fall, from my ass seating on a chair to my ass on the floor cause I was feeling a bit dizzy. I swear I thought I lost my baby. I was in tears and everything. But the doctor said we were both fine. Still, that was probably the scariest thing I had ever had to go through.**


	18. And Sister

_Ichigo sighed, covering his face with his hands._

_What a relief._

_"She's just recovering now," he continued, "She has a pretty nasty bruise on her back from the fall, but it didn't harm the baby."_

_"What a relief." Momo said cheerily._

_Toushiro cleared his throat "Did she tell what happened? She only told us she fell."_

_"Yea, she fell in the tub cleaning." he turned to Ichigo, "Shouldn't you be doing that rather then you pregnant girlfriend?" _

_Ichigo rolled his eyes._

_"Still, make sure she doesn't have one of those accidents again."_

_"I know, dad."_

"Ichigo?" Rukia whispered, making him stir in bed.

"Hm?"

She sighed, laying her head back on his chest. "Ruchi is kicking again."

She looked up at his face,

"He's probably telling us not to worry."

"Probably." he yawned, looking down at her face.

She moved up a little so that there lips could meet.

And they kissed.

_knock._

_"_Did you hear something?" Rukia broke the kiss,

Ichigo stayed quiet.

Nothing.

"No."

_Knock._

_"_Did you hear it now?" she sat up in bed, "Go check it out."

Ichigo still laid there "Give me a minute."

Rukia glared, "Get your lazy ass up and get the door."

_Bang._

Ichigo jumped up, the banging startling him.

"What the hell?"

"What if it's a thief trying to sneak in?" Rukia whispered, hoping the _thief _wouldn't hear her.

"Knocking at our front door?" Ichigo almost felt like laughing, but couldn't when a sharp pain hit his side,

She elbowed him.

"Idiot,"

She pushed herself out of bed, hearing Ichigo groan.

"That's what you get."

She walked out of the bedroom, holding her belly as she made it to the door.

_Bang, bang._

"Coming!"

She opened the door,

And her heart dropped.

"Nii-sama, Nee-san..."

Her brother and sister where at the door, their mouth opened when there eyes dropped down to her belly.

"Rukia..!" Hisana said awkwardly, hugging her sister,

But her belly was kind of in the way.

"Momo?" she stood behind them, face down.

"He said he will take me to court if I didn't take him to you," she murmured, feeling Byakuya's glare "Sorry."

"Isn't this a surprise, Byakuya..." Hisana tried to calm the tense air.

"Rukia, who's at th..the..." Ichigo stopped half way there, noticing all the people standing at the door, glaring at him.

Or more like the man glaring at him.

Shit.!

Her brother.

"Nii-sama, Nee-san, this is my-" She was cut off by Ichigo.

"Boyfriend!"

He blurted it, rushing over to her side.

Damn, if glares could kill.

-x-

"I'm so sorry, Nii-sama." Rukia apologized again, the man sitting across the table from her was still glaring at Ichigo.

"Still Rukia, that was very irresponsible of you, both of you." she rested her eyes on her belly. "How far along are you?"

"Three and a half." Ichigo answered for her.

Byakuya got up from his seat "Hisana, we are leaving."

"Don't be like that." she sighed, looking over at Rukia.

Hurt.

"Be here for your little sister like I am."

"So you are encourage this type of promiscuous behavior?" he said coldly,

Ichigo felt Rukia's grip tighten on his hand.

"No, I don't encourage it, but I will stand by my sister when she needs _us_."

And without even answering, he walked out of the apartment.

Rukia closed her eyes,

"He'll come around." Hisana comforted, smiling softly at Rukia.

"I don't care," Rukia murmured, "He never even liked me."

"Don't say that." Hisana sighed, getting up from her seat.

Rukia didn't reply.

"I'll come back tomorrow to see how you and the baby are doing."

She smiled softly.

"He will come around, Rukia."

-x-

"Was that really necessary?" Hisana breathed as she finally caught up to her brother.

He didn't speck.

They swiftly got in the car.

"This isn't something you can just push aside," she crossed her arms, pouting at her older brother "It's a _baby_."

"Yes, an infant born out of marriage and an infant born from such a young woman." he said flatly "What would the elders say?"

"Who cares what they say?"

Byakuya ignored her comment.

"So, you are just going to push _your _baby sister aside?"

Still, no comment.

"You need to grow up."

-x-

"Are you alright?" Ichigo said from the bath room door.

She locked it.

"Yea." she frowned, remember her brothers face when he saw her.

Disappointed,

Ashamed,

Disgusted.

That hurts,

To be looked like that by your own brother.

It really hurts.

"Do you need something?"

She held her belly lightly, laying her head against the door. "No."

"She wont come out?" Momo asked from the hall way.

She had stayed outside as they talked, but when both Rukia's brother and sister walked out,

She came back in.

Only to see her best friend storm off to the bathroom and slam the door.

* * *

**A/N: Who ever told you Hisana was died? :P **

**So yea, Byakuya found out the hard way and can't accept it like the stubborn man he is and Hisana made her appearance.**

**O.M.G! 200+ reviews**

**Thanks! I was not expecting to get so many, to me.**

**Review?**

**You will get a cookie!  
**


	19. Stubborn, Reluctant, And Pregnant

"Are you still there?" Rukia sighed, her head against the bathroom door.

"Duh," Ichigo yawned, his eyes down on his pants.

Rukia was a _very _persistent woman. When she said she wasn't coming out, she really wasn't planning on coming out.

At least not anytime soon.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Me neither." Rukia rolled her eyes, patting her belly once she felt the baby move slightly.

"Momo fell asleep," Ichigo said, while Momo laid on their couch, cuddling a cushion. "You should be a good friend and get her a blanket or something."

"Why don't you do it?"

Ichigo slapped his forehead,

He cant get this girl to come out.

"You've been there for two hours..."

"And I'll stay in here." Rukia got up, walking over to the sink.

Ichigo sighed loud enough for Rukia can hear it.

"Why is this bothering you so much?"

Rukia looked at her reflection,

Her brother saw her like this...pregnant.

He looked so,

Ashamed.

"He's my brother..." She murmured it, but knew he heard it.

"So,"

Rukia looked towards the door,

"He should act like one." Ichigo closed his eyes.

He knows how over protective an older brother could be to their little sisters, but he would never push her away or make her feel like shit.

Never.

That's not what older brothers do.

And Rukia's brother is no exception.

Ichigo suddenly felt the door open and he fell back on his back,

Looking up, his saw a belly on her face.

"Idiot." Rukia said before stepping over him, Ichigo quickly getting up and dusted himself off.

"You could have warned me."

-x-

Toushiro walked out of his office, locking the door.

The day has finally ended and he was looking forward to a good night sleep,

No work tomorrow.

"Toushiro!" his named was yelled out before he was hugged from behind.

"Get off, idiot." Toushiro shrugged Rangiku off, seeing her pout.

"When are you bringing Momo and Rukia back up here?"

Toushiro walked toward the elevator with Rangiku close behind.

"I wanna see my cutie pies!" she stood next to Toushiro, whom seemed to be ignoring her. "Did Rukia get any bigger? I bet her baby is gonna be such a cutie.!"

Toushiro murmured an _idiot _before stepping into the elevator to hear more of her rambling.

-x-

"What do you mean you aren't going?" Hisana clenched the water bottle in her hand, standing by the door that goes to the balcony of the mansion.

"I will not be attending, Hisana." Byakuya spoke, taking yet another sip of his tea from his seat.

"She's _our _baby sister, we need to be there for her."

Byakuya sighed "_Baby _sister? She having a infant soon and she's only seventeen."

Hisana glared,"You are so freakin stubborn."

Byakuya simply ignored her, much to her annoyance.

-x-

"I'm just hungry," Rukia whispered to Ichigo, whom followed her to the kitchen.

Ichigo laid his back against the wall, watching Rukia take out a microwave pizza with mayonnaise.

"Mayo on pizza?" Ichigo wrinkled his nose as Rukia drowned it in mayo.

"Does it bother you?" She simply said, shoving it in the microwave.

"A little,"

Rukia pouted, walking over to Ichigo,

She stood in front of him.

"You're still thinking about your brother?" Ichigo took her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Duh, idiot." she buried her face in his white tee-shirt.

Ichigo sighed, causing Rukia to look up at him.

"Why do you let him get to you like that?" he placed his hands around her waist.

"He...doesn't." Rukia couldn't find more words to say.

"You know stress is bad for the baby?" Ichigo placed his hand on her tummy."Don't stress over this guy."

"Nii-sama, not _guy_."

"Why do I get a feeling we aren't going to get along?"

-x-

"They think I'm sleeping." Momo whispered to her phone.

"They have you on the couch?" Toushiro sounded annoyed, "They better not ask us for any tacos."

Momo giggled quietly.

"They're making out," Momo giggled a bit louder, poking her head out of the blankets to see Ichigo and Rukia kissing in the kitchen.

"Don't look at that," Toushiro sighed,

Momo got back under the blankets, "Call you tomorrow."

-x-

Hisana paced up and down her bedroom, cell phone in hand.

If Rukia comes here, Byakuya can't ignore her and they will talk,

Right?

But what if it becomes worst and they have an argument?

She bit her bottom lip,

Then began dialing numbers.

-x-

"Ruchi loves when I'm around you," Rukia smiled, taking another bite of her _pizza_. "He moves more."

"Duh, I am his father." Ichigo smirked, chin laid on his palms, his elbows on the counter.

"See Ruchi, that's why I beat him up so much," Rukia said, looking down at her tummy "That idiot."

Ichigo smiled,

Suddenly, the phone ranged.

Rukia looked and Ichigo,

Ichigo looked and Rukia.

"Go get it, idiot." Rukia said, the food in her mouth made it a bit hard to understand.

Ichigo huffed, walking over and answering the phone.

"Yo."

* * *

**A/N: I really, really, really don't like this chapter. But, when I forced myself to sit down and write, this came out.. Sorry if you, the reader, probably don't like it.**

**Review!**

**Cause it makes me happy. :3**

**And yes, mayo and pizza _was _one of my favorite foods, along side TACOS!  
**

**So, a little piece of my pregnancy,**

**When I was about four months, my boyfriend's parents came over and saw me. I felt so...ugly, when they looked at me with such, well, pity. I locked myself in my bedroom but sadly, they had a key to it and opened it right up. He told me that even though his mother was the world to him, he was close with his dad but was closer to his mom, our daughter was more important, I was more important. I could only smile at the thought. That was pretty much the day I _really _feel in love with him. **

**I cried and stuff, but knowing Rukia and how strong she is, she probably wouldn't cry so that's why she wasn't shedding tears or anything. **

**But she might, soon.  
**


	20. The Visit: Part 1

"What do you mean _It just doesn't matter_?" Momo quickly asked before putting down the coffee she was about to drink, "Of course it matters! You can't keep your baby away from Hisana because of Byakuya, that isn't fair to her."

Rukia groaned, looking over at Rangiku, "Don't you understand?"

"I think Momo's right," Rangiku crossed her legs, placing her purse by her side "Hisana was surprised just like him, but she's trying."

Rukia pouted, "You two just don't know how Nii-sama is."

Momo sighed, "I do Rukia, I met them before."

Rukia just sighed, taking another bite of her second chocolate cake with soy sauce on top.

"If they didn't care, Hisana wouldn't be trying so hard to work it out with you?"

Rukia raised a brow, "Who side on your own?"

"Rukia, it doesn't matter!" Momo blurted, pointing her finger to Rukia's tummy "What's important is that you talk to Hisana and Byakuya about this baby."

"I don't want to." Rukia murmured, earning her a roll of eyes from Momo.

"You are so stubborn," Momo finally sighed, before looking up at Rangiku "Sorry we couldn't_ hang out_ like you wanted to."

She was to busy looking down at her chest that she didn't hear her, "If I had a baby, will my boobs get bigger like Rukia's did?"

-x-

"So you _are _taking her?" Toushiro asked, spinning slowly on his office chair.

Ichigo nobbed "Yea, but her brother doesn't now yet."

Renji chuckled "He's probably going to kick your ass when he sees you in there."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Idiot."

"Your life is like a t.v show," Renji yawned, laying his head against the wall behind him.

"Anyways," Toushiro interfered, a loud _hey _coming from Renji, "Do you have a plan when you get there? I know you aren't that much of an idiot to just go there without a plan."

Ichigo smirked "I have a plan.."

-x-

Hisana groaned as she walked down the mansion's steps to the a waiting car outside.

She took it a pun herself to get something for Rukia and her baby, she _is _the aunt.

And the more she thought about it, the more it didn't seem that bad to have a baby around.

She doesn't approve on the age, of course, she doesn't want to see her baby sister with a baby, but what can be done.

Her sister's pregnant and she's against abortion. It was to late anyways.

Only if her brother wasn't such a _ass_, but she knows he'll come around..he always does.

-x-

Rukia unlocked the door, surprised to see the lights on.

"Ichigo?"

"Yo." he came out from their bedroom, dressed up.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," he smirked "Get changed."

"Where are we going, idiot?" she said it more stern voice this time.

"Somewh-"

He held his stomach as the four foot tall pregnant woman walked by him.

"You can go _somewhere _by yourself."

-x-

"No way." Momo eyes widen as she heard Toushiro tell her about Ichigo's plans.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Rangiku asked, siting across from the couple.

"I'm not sure.." Momo rubbed her temple, catching the attention of Toushiro "..Byakuya, well, he's stubborn."

"Like Rukia stubborn?" Toushiro asked,

"Maybe worse."

-x-

"How the hell did you get me to come?" Rukia frowned, holding her belly.

Ichigo held his right bruised cheek lightly as he stopped at the light.

_"Ruki-"_

_"No." Rukia sat with her arms crossed on the bed. _

_She was refusing to go anywhere if he didn't tell her._

_Stubborn midget._

_He sighed, "Hisana called,"_

_Rukia looked up immediately._

_"She can't make it."_

_Rukia frowned "I didn't have my hopes up anyways."_

_"Can you please get changed?"_

_"No." Rukia huffed._

_Ichigo sighed before smirking._

_Rukia glared "What strawberry?"_

_"I'll change you then."_

_"Pervert!"_

"I should have kicked you harder."

Ichigo flinched "You would have broken my neck."

"Your point is?"

Ichigo just sighed.

The car went silent,

Then Rukia spoke.

"Ruchi likes it when I hit you."

Ichigo looked at her from the corner of his eye "That's _great_."

Rukia giggled, "I know, right?"

Ichigo smirked, he liked when it was just them two, not fighting, not eating, not kissing, just _talking_.

"Wait a minute..." Rukia eyes widen as they drove up the street. "This is where the...Idiot!"

"They want to see you."

"No, stop the car." Rukia ordered, clenching her fist.

"Come o..." he stopped when he saw Rukia look at him.

"They aren't like your family,"

Ichigo still kept driving.

"There mean and selfish and cruel."

Ichigo kept driving.

"I'm not getting out!" Rukia kicked but missed Ichigo's face by only little.

"Rukia, stop acting like a-"

He held his face, Rukia had just kicked him on the nose.

"That's what you get," she smirked, seeing Ichigo struggle to keep the tears from coming.

He cracked his knuckles and Rukia face changed.

"Wai-"

Ichigo picked her up, closing the car door with his foot.

"No!" Rukia kicked and slapped, but he wouldn't let her down. He walked up to the mansion.

"Good evening." Rukia looked over to see her sister, smiling.

Ichigo quickly put her back down and dusted himself off.

She did the same, blushing.

"Nee-san."Rukia said, making Hisana smile more.

"Come in."

* * *

**A/N: A filler-ish chapter to get Rukia and Byakuya in the same room. I don't want Byakuya looking like the bad guy cause he isn't. He's just a bit confused. And Ichigo has a plan..I wonder what it is? He might not need to use it through, since I'm thinking about writing Byakuya and Rukia solving this problem on their own.  
**

**Wow, twenty chapters.. I wasn't expecting to make it this long. Yea! :3**

**Review!**

**Rukia plus mood swings equals dangerous. Poor Ichigo and his face.**


	21. The Visit: Part 2

"So, Ichigo-kun," Hisana finally broke the silence of the dinning hall, all eyes on her "You're a doctor?"

Ichigo shook his head "Pediatrician."

"Wow, so this child will have it's own personal doctor then?" she smiled when Ichigo shrugged.

"This infant will be seen by a _highly _qualified doctor," Byakuya finally spoke from the edge of the long table. "Nothing less."

Hisana smiled widen "You don't say, Nii-sama?"

"I am not going to repeat what I have just said."

Ichigo huffed "And what's wrong with me being his doctor, Byaku-"

He stopped when Rukia elbowed his ribs.

Byakuya has _just _started talking positively, and Ichigo wants to ruin it.

"I find your lack of respect disturbing," he said smoothly while drinking a cup of tea "Hopefully, the infant will not inherit it."

"Why don't you just say _baby_, Byakuya?"

Hisana giggled awkwardly, "Ichigo-kun, can you help me get something out of the kitchen?"

Ichigo shrugged before getting up, his hand slipping out of Rukia's.

"This way, Ichigo-kun." she said while leading him to the kitchen.

Rukia placed her hand over her belly, feeling the light gaze of her brother on her.

It felt...awkward.

"Will you be needing financial help?"

To Rukia's surprise, her brother spoke first.

"I don't think so, Ichigo makes more then enough," she strutted a bit, but it came out.

Byakuya nodded, placing his cup on the table "Will you be needing anything for this child and yourself?"

"I'm not sure yet," she bit her bottom lip, finally looking up at him "But I do want you there, in the baby's life I mean."

"Consider it done."

Rukia felt her lips tug up "R-really?"

He nobbed his head yes, and Rukia got up. She walked around to where he was sitting, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Nii-sama."

And just a little -barely noticeable- twitch of the lips came on Byakuya's face.

A smile?

Yes.

-x-

"Don't be so rude to him, Ichigo-kun, he isn't a bad guy," Hisana smiled, placing a few more cups on the tray he was holding. "He loves his little sister."

Ichigo huffed "He doesn't show it very well if you ask me."

Hisana giggled, "Well, I know he doesn't show it, but trust me."

Ichigo remained quiet.

"He even talked to the elders for her."

"Elders?" Ichigo eyebrow rouse.

"Yea,_ old people_, I guess. They disapprove of having a baby outside of marriage," Hisana held on to a bottle of water, looking over at Ichigo. "But Byakuya confronted them and said they, I guess us two, will except the baby and Rukia either way, he is the family leader after all."

"He did that?" Ichigo looked dumbfounded. He thought Byakuya was a cold hearted person that only cared about himself...

"Yea, he was a bit confused and shocked when we found out, but think about it, how would you be if you go visit and you see your little sister pregnant."

"Mad," Ichigo murmured,

"Exactly," Hisana walked around Ichigo to the dinning hall, Ichigo followed.

She stopped suddenly, causing Ichigo to bump into her lightly.

"Hisa-"

He was stopped when she shushed him, "Look."

In the dinning hall, stood Rukia, hugging her brother from the side as he sat there, touching her arm.

"I will wait a little longer for marriage," Hisana smiled, walking back into the kitchen. "Ichigo-kun."

"Wha-" he stopped when she pointed at his pocket.

The plan.

He almost forgot about the box in his pocket,

"You were going to ask Byakuya, weren't you?"

He blushed ever so slightly.

"He will really kick your ass, Ichigo-kun." she giggled, Ichigo huffing a silent _whatever_.

-x-

"I have a date," Renji said proudly, much to Toushiro's annoyance since he had _almost _fallen asleep. "With a model."

"Why are you in my office?"

Renji rolled his eyes, "Cause, Ichigo wasn't here and I didn't have anyone to tell."

"Idiot." He yawned, pushing his chest and head off the desk.

"You wanna double?"

"No." He groaned, looking up at the clock.

One more hour till his done with work and he could spend some time with Momo.

"Is Rangiku in her office, I need some coffee."

"She left when you was sleeping," Renji said, seating on the sofa."I _think _to go see Momo or something.

Toushiro groaned, "Oh lord."

-x-

"And I was like _don't touch_," Rangiku said while jumping into Momo's car. "He was like _it shouldn't have been out_."

Momo giggled.

"What does he mean _out_, I had a shirt on." Rangiku said, closing the door."Am I sitting on..." She trailed off when she got a folder off her butt.

_Police _report..? It was written on the folder...

She opened it a bit, and saw a picture of a man.

"What's this?"

Momo's smile slowly disappeared when she got in. She quickly took the folder back. "N-Nothing, forget it."

"Is something wrong?" Rangiku placed a hand over her thigh.

"Drop it, Rangiku, it's nothing."

-x-

"That was nice.." Rukia yawned in the car as they drove back home.

Ichigo smiled, holding Rukia's hand.

"Nii-sama is a great person,"

"Surprisingly." Ichigo murmured, Rukia hearing it and rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for taking me," Rukia whispered as they stopped at a red light.

"Welcome, midget."

She rolled her eyes again, but Ichigo simply cupped her cheek.

"Strawberry."

There lips touched,

And little Ruchi moved a bit.

"He's moving."

* * *

**A/N: Did it seem a little rushed? Well, I hope it doesn't. I'm planing on only going up to twenty-five chapters...maybe thirty, depending on readers wanting it to be longer.**

**A new, and possibly final, arc has arrived! This is going to be super sad and maybe even, well, I can't say cause then you all will know.**

**Review!**

**So, a little piece of my pregnancy, again,**

**I've use to notice that every time I was around my boyfriend, my baby will move around and such..Weird right? He calmed it was because she knew who her daddy was, but I just think it was all a coincidence. **

**What do you think about that?  
**


	22. Unconscious

"He just didn't have the balls for it!" Renji _loudly _accused, causing both Toushiro and Ichigo to glare. "What?"

Toushiro shook his head, "Idiot," he murmured before giving Ichigo back his attentions "So, you _didn_'_t_ ask?"

"I was, but then she was with her brother making up and I stayed with her sister for a while..." he held the box in his hand, "I guess it wasn't the right time.."

"When _will _you ask her?" Toushiro asked,

Ichigo shrugged, "When should I?"

-x-

"You get bigger everyday!" Rangiku squealed, touching Rukia's swollen belly.

She blushed, "I-I don't see the difference."

Momo sat smiling with them, "How was the visit?"

"Nii-sama excepted us," Rukia had a wide grin on her face,

Since everything was finally falling into place.

"He's even going to be there."

"Really?" Momo looked surprised, but smiled anyways. "That's great."

"I know."

"He kicked," Rangiku suddenly said, looking up at Rukia "Is he ok?"

Rukia giggled, "Yea, he just likes moving a lot."

"You sure?"

Rukia guesses she doesn't know what happens when a baby is in the tummy.

"Of course."

"Will you ladies be needing something else?"

Rukia almost forget they were still at her favorite cafe.

"Can I get another cake like this?"

Momo wrinkled her nose.

A chocolate cake with mushrooms and a lime on the side.

"I'll be right back," he bowed before leaving.

"Make it two!" Rangiku yelled.

"Eww, why?" Momo asked.

"Cause it looks delicious!"

"I know," Rukia agreed, her hand over her tummy. "You should try it."

-x-

"When are you bringing Rukia over here?" Orihime Inoue, a close friend and co-worker of all three of the men in the room, asked cheerfully from the door. "I want to meet her so badly."

Ichigo turned around, smiling at the woman, "I'm not sure, but I'll bring her so you two can meet."

She squealed "Yes, I really wanna." She turned her head, then waved her hand in the air "Uuryu-kun!"

Her husband and Ichigo's _annoying _friend.

He suddenly appeared at the door, a silent "Hitsugaya, Abarai, _Kurosaki_."

"Ishida." Toushiro said, his head making it to his desk for a quick nap.

"Four eyes," Ichigo smirked, noticing him roll his eyes.

"Still acting like a child I see," he smirked when Ichigo grunted in annoyance. "So, you're finally bringing Rukia, I really want to meet her and ask how she is able to put up with you and your idiocy."

"I can ask Orihime the same thing."

Orihime smiled nervously "I-Ichigo, do you have a picture of her?"

He turned his head slightly to face her, "On my phone," he took it out his pocket, handing it to her.

"Aaaaawwwww!" she squealed.

On his screen, was a picture of both him and her, sitting together on a bench at the park. He held her belly and they were kissing.

Ichigo blushed slightly.

"Look!" she handed the phone to Ishida.

He raised his glasses, "She's pretty," he murmured, followed by Orihime's loud_ I know_. "How far along?"

"Almost four months,"

"Aww!"

-x-

"Rukia, get in the car," Rangiku pouted from the passenger seat, "We'll drive you home."

"I rather walk," She smiled, noticing Momo frowning beside her "Anyways, I live this way and you two are going that way."

"So," Momo said, starting the engine, "I don't mind."

"Ruki-"

Rangiku stopped when Rukia started walking, waving back at the girls, "I'll call you."

"Stubborn," Momo murmured, putting on her seat belt, "Just like her brother."

"Her brother sounds hot.."

Momo looked at her, nose wrinkled, "More like scary."

-x-

"I always wonder how he got a woman like that," Renji frowned from his laying position on the sofa, "He wears glasses for crying out loud."

"You do too." Ichigo informed, walking to his desk.

"When I'm _reading_." he corrected.

Ichigo smirked, the stupidity of his friend was some how funny.

"Where's Toushiro?"

"Patient." Ichigo said, grabbing some folders.

Renji nodded before laying his head back down.

Ichigo looked at the time,

He should call Rukia.

-x-

"Rukia?"

The voice came from behind.

She turned around and saw him.

"Kaien?"

"I knew it was you wobbling somewhere," he chuckled before jogging to her side "How are you?"

"I'm good, just a bit pregnant is all." she said sarcastically, making both of them laugh.

"How's Momo?"

"Great, she's doing better."

"Good," he smiled,

-x-

"Is your phone ringing?" Momo asked, hearing something vibrate.

Rangiku took out her phone from her purse, "It's not mine."

Momo stopped the car by the edge of the street, "It's not mine either."

They looked down together, noticing a purse between all of Rangiku's shopping bags.

"You took Rukia's purse, didn't you?" Momo sighed, picking up Rukia's bag.

"I-I didn't know."

Momo sighed louder, "Let's go back."

-x-

Rukia felt her heart drop at the sight of _him_.

"What are you doing here?" Kaien stood in front of Rukia, eying Aizen.

"I was just _walking _around the shopping district with some friends."

A few men walked up to them.

"Momo was your friend's name, right?" he looked back at Rukia, whom only glared. "She's accusing me of rape, isn't that funny?"

Rukia looked confused.

"She's pressing charges,"

Kaien backed Rukia up.

"She must not know me to well, I don't go down without a fight."

"Leave them alone, Azien." Kaien snorted,

"Look, she even cost me a _friend_."

Kaien glared.

"How far along are you, three, four months?"

Rukia didn't answer.

"This is for you," he said before punching Kaien in the stomach, "No one betrays me and gets away with it.."

He eyed Rukia, whom held her belly tightly,

"You all know what to do..." He smirked before turning around "Tell Momo I said hi."

-x-

"Rukia!" Rangiku's screamed,

Only three blocks away from where they had ate and talked, was Rukia, being carried towards a ambulance.

"No, no, no, no," Momo quickly got out of the car, pushing everyone that was in her way. "Rukia!"

"You can't go-" the police officer was pushed aside by Momo,

"What happened?" Rangiku asked frantically.

"This pregnant girl got attacked," a man standing up front said "I called the police."

"Rukia!" Momo finally got to her side, only to see her unconscious.

She had blood on her...

"Miss, please." an officer pulled her to the side.

"No, this can't be happening." Momo fell to her knees, her eyes full of tears..."This can't be happening."

"We got to go," Rangiku pulled Momo up, rushing to the car.

Momo couldn't move.

-x-

"Momo, what's wrong?" Toushiro got up from his seat,

His girlfriend was crying on the phone.

"Rukia..." she sobbed it out, her heavy breathing making it hard for him to hear.

"_Shit_," he quickly ran out of his office. "What happened to her?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! It was planed since the first chapter that she will lose this baby, but after a while, I kinda _wanted _to change my mind...but I just couldn't.**

**If anyone is wonder why Azien went after Rukia and not Momo, well, simple. Rukia is best friends with Momo and he knew that getting her will destroy Momo even worst. Plus, being friends with Kaien made her even more of a target..**

**Please don't hate me :3**

**And to this anonymous reviewer that couldn't go passed my _first chapter_, remember this, I DID NOT write this story for you. I can give a damn if you like it or not cause I'm doing it for the sake of my enjoyment and for the readers out there that LIKE it. Don't read it if you don't like it, I REALLY could care less.**

**_Anyways_, back to this,**

**Sorry for the late update too, I had it done and ready, but then my baby just happened to turn off the laptop without me saving the work.. Silly baby.  
**


	23. Three Months

It's been roughly three months,

Three months since Rukia came to him and told him she was pregnant. Three months since he told her he'll take care of them. Three months of watching and witnessing the growing embryo in her tummy, their child.

It was a pain, he wouldn't lie. Her uncontrollable mood swings that will leave painful bruises on his face, sides, any where she could reach. The constant vomiting in the morning and her sudden urges to sleep were also a pain, but he wouldn't take it back either.

During those three months, he has fallen in love with the four foot woman and all her aggressive nature. She was honest, different, _short_, a true friend, and in his eyes, beautiful.

Funny, right?

He might have never seen her again after that night, he would have missed out on being with such a woman.

Now, he was running. Toushiro and Renji close behind trying to stop him.

He was on a rampage, destroying anything that just happened to be in his way.

His target?

The man that hurt his woman and took away his son.

"Wait, Ichigo!" he could hear Renji screaming behind him, surly out of breath trying to catch up with the angered man, Ichigo still kept running. "You don't even know where he i-"

He stopped when Ichigo came to a halt.

A crowd stood in front of them, police cars all around.

This was where Rukia was attacked.

Ichigo shoved people aside, making it to the center.

"You caught me.."

"Azien." Toushiro's venomous voice made Ichigo clench his fist. That man was the one that took Ruchi away...

His feet moved on their own, pushing aside the police officer that had him down. Right when Azien was roughly turned around by Ichigo, his face was met with a hard punch. Then another to his stomach, then another to his face again.

"Ichigo!" Renji shoved him back, causing Azien to fall, face first, to the concrete ground.

But just as Renji separated the two, Toushiro had run passed them, kicking Azien, extremely hard, in the face. Renji reached out to grab his other friend, but missed when he leaned over and began punching the man repeatedly.

Police officers quickly swarmed around them, pinning both Ichigo, whom was on the verge of attacking again, and Toushiro to the ground. A few others picked up Azien, his bloody face covering a devilish smirk.

"Let them go, I can explain!" Renji shoved a officer off Ichigo, quickly blurting out excusing words.

Both Ichigo and Toushiro glared as the man was pushed into the back of the police car.

-x-

Momo didn't know how long she was staring into space after the nurse came out and told them about Rukia and Ichigo ran off.

"Momo," Rangiku shook her, causing Momo to look up.

Tears quickly followed before falling to her already bruised knees. Her hands quickly covered her face as her sobbing became louder and more intense.

"H-how is she?" Rangiku cracked a bit as Momo heard light foot steps come towards them.

Momo took a peck up, seeing the nurse's apologetic frown.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she'll be alright."

Rangiku patted Momo's back, that was the only thing she could do now. She was in pain too, all of them were.

"W-where did they go?" Momo whipped her face, looking up at Rangiku with blood-shot eyes.

"Ichigo went after _him_." Rangiku whispered, saying it in a venomous tone. "Renji and Shiro went after him."

Momo pushed herself up, head held low "I'll personally make sure he rots in jail.."

Rangiku ran her fingers through her strawberry blond hair, falling back on the seat behind her. "He will."

-x-

Blurry.

Everything seemed to be blurry in her vision.

Rukia began opening her eyes a bit wider, noticing the light beeping of a monitor beside her. She squinted her eyes, noticing the monitor was wired to itself then to her arm.

What the hell?

She pushed herself off her back, only to fall back by the sudden sting to her side and stomach. She abruptly looked down at herself, wires and needles where on and inside her.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happen.

_He eyed Rukia, whom held her belly tightly,_

_"You all know what to do..." He smirked before turning around "Tell Momo I said hi."_

Azien.

She immediately pulled the covers off her body, only to see a suddenly flatten tummy.

..Ruchi.

"You're awake?"

Rukia eyed the doctor that walked in, his glasses covered eyes meeting hers.

"You woke up much sooner then expected." he pushed up his glasses, taking a seat by Rukia's bed side.

"My baby..." Rukia asked immediately, noticing the man close his eyes.

"Sorry, the fe-baby didn't make it.."

Rukia mouth dropped, tears already escaping her purple orbs to the white sheets on her lap.

-x-

"Hisana?" Byakuya repeated, noticing his sister's mouth drop slightly. She stared off into space, hands clenched to the phone near her ear. "Is something wrong?"

She slowly looked his way, eyes giving off a small glint of bright light. Byakuya placed the cup on the table.

"Hisana?"

Her gaze dropped, the phone pressed against her chest, "Rukia..."

"Rukia..?" he stood up immediately, walking steadily towards Hisana and placing his hands on her shoulders, "What happened to Rukia?"

"She's in the hospital.."

Byakuya's eyes widen,

-x-

"You should be with Rukia, not chasing _that _man." Renji sighed, pushing the front doors of the hospital open.

Renji was stilling trying to catch his breath, after pulling god-knows-how many men off Ichigo and Toushiro and after explaining breathlessly to the officers why they were doing such a thing, he wanted to drop on the floor and rest.

_Troublesome_.

"You're lucky he didn't press any charges on you two idiots!" Renji emphasized, laying back on the elevator's side wall.

"He had it coming.." Toushiro muttered, looking down at the many buttons and pressing the eighth.

Ichigo simply stood there, rubbing his slightly swollen hand from the punch he gave Azien.

-x-

"B-Byakuya..Hisana.." Momo pushed herself of the seat, now standing in front of both Rukia's siblings.

"Where is she?" Hisana pleaded, eyes bloody red.. She must have been crying.

Rangiku took a step beside Momo, placing her hand on Momo's shoulders. "She's in that room, but we can't go in th-"

Rangiku didn't finish, since Byakuya was already making a quick, steady pace towards the door.

Before Rangiku could repeat herself, Byakuya was already in.

-x-

Rukia and the doctor looked up, surprised, as the door suddenly opened.

"You can't be in he-" he was stopped when Rukia began talking.

"Nii-sama," Rukia wailed, face covered in dry and new tears while holding on to her suddenly flatten tummy. "Wha-"

She was suddenly in an embrace, Byakuya's long, flowing hair touching her left, wet cheek.

Her eyes stayed wide for a moment, not believing the sudden embrace from her older brother, but soon, her crying returned, clinging on to his white dress shirt.

"Rukia.." Hisana was soon in the room too, wrapping her arms around both her and her brother.

"Ruchi..." she sobbed in her brother's shirt, feeling him pat her head softly.

-x-

"Her brother?" Renji pulped to the seat, looking up at the girls.

Rangiku nodded her head, rubbing her arm once she looked over at the other.

They looked depressed.

"He barged in, but they haven't escorted him out..."

Ichigo began walking toward the room, but was stopped when Momo held his wrist. He looked down at the girl, noticing her reddish colored eyes and swollen cheeks.

"Let them talk _alone_.." she slowly slid her hand off, eyes still locked on Ichigo's. "I know you want to be alone with her when you two talk..."

Ichigo, a bit reluctant, dismissed his plan to see both Rukia and her siblings.

* * *

**A/N: No Ichigo/Rukia in this chapter, _had _to give Azien a beaten first..:3 About Byakuya, I hope he wasn't to ooc, I tried my best, deal with it. -.-  
**

**Wow, 20+ reviews on one chapter. That's record for me, Arigato! You all are just the best.**

**Review! **

**So, a little side story, **

**My baby, Mia, is a huge fan of Byakuya. I was reading her a bit of my fic and she was like "Mommy, why doesn't Yakuya(_that's how she says it_) hug Rukia? Doesn't he lub his sister?" I stayed staring at her for a minute cause really, I was not expecting her to say _that _of all things. **

**So that part probably belongs to my one year old. :3  
**


	24. Leave Me Alone!

Hisana felt a sharp ache to her heart once she stepped out of her little sister's hospital room. It _hurts _seeing Rukia, the once so happy, go lucky, loudmouth little girl go almost mute. But she also has to understand what she was going through too. Losing a child is a hard blow to any woman, Rukia was no exception.

"Is she alright?"

Hisana's head snapped up, eyes locked on Ichigo as he quickly approached her and her brother.

"Well, umm, Kurosaki-kun...can you give her a moment?" it was a soft murmuring that could only be heard between herself, her brother, and Ichigo. "I don't think she _wants _to see anyone right now."

Ichigo was frowning now, looking between a frowning Hisana and a blank-faced Byakuya.

"I _need _to see her, like now." Ichigo gave a slight begging sound to his voice, making Hisana frown deeper.

Knowing Rukia, their reunion won't be a good one.

"Go, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Hisana looked up, over her shoulder, to her brother. He didn't give off any emotion from the features of his face, but she knew he was _somewhere _smiling at Ichigo's effort to help his little sister out and get her though this.

He must like him...

"Thanks, Byakuya!" Ichigo thanked before quickly jogging passed them.

-x-

Ichigo slowly opened the wooden door, poking his head in slightly to get a better view of the room.

His heart began to ache immediately.

Rukia was sitting on the white covered bed, a thin sheet over her legs and hip. Her head was slightly turned towards the window, the dim lights that was able to infiltrate the room gave her face two bright lights flowing down her cheeks from her eyes.

She had been crying...But who could blame her?

Then, he noticed her flatten tummy.

He held his chest, feeling his heart ache more.

With his teeth digging into his lip, Ichigo took a quick step in, grabbing her attention since her head slowly moved towards the door.

Their eyes met, Ichigo feeling his chest tighten tighter on how _empty _her beautiful violet orbs looked now. Her gaze suddenly became _deadly_, her light breathing suddenly went harsh and wild.

"Get out!" she barked, her hands gripping the hospital fabric that covered her flatten tummy. "I don't want to see you!"

"Ruki-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she was screaming now, her pale skin became reddish and her eyes began to release tears.

Ichigo expected this from her, acting strong when she didn't need to. Pushing him away form something he can help her get though. But he was hurting too, It was their baby after all.

With a hesitant and maybe stubborn step, he walked closer to her, which only made her angrier.

Suddenly, the door flue open, revealing a nurse, Momo, and Byakuya.

"What's going on, Rukia-san?" the nurse immediately took her place by her side, grabbing her hands.

Byakuya looked between his sister and Ichigo before sighing.

"Ichigo, maybe it's time for you to step out.."

"But I need to talk to her." Ichigo said, a sharp scowl coming a pun his face.

"This isn't the right time, Ichigo." Momo injected into the conversation, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Ichigo, half-heartedly, complied.

He followed behind her brother, closing the door reluctantly.

He could have sworn, as the door locked in place, he heard a soft sob.

-x-

Momo waited til the door was finally shut before walking over to Rukia's bed side. "Can I have a moment alone with her?"

The nurse, whom was also by her side, nodded politely before walking out the room.

"You didn't need to be so mean to him, he's worried." Momo spoke softly, taking a seat by her bed side.

"I-I know.." Rukia whispered, whipping some tears off her pale cheeks. "It's just...I kn-...I don't know... I'm so fucking useless..I couldn't even protect Ru-"

"Rukia, it wasn't your fault." Momo stopped her from saying more, hugging the girl around her neck. "That man is something else...that's why he got a beaten of a life time..."

"W-what..?" Rukia moved back a bit, giving her a better view of Momo's face.

"When Ichigo found out what happened, he went after him like a mad man... He and Shiro beat him up before they had taken him to jail."

Rukia's mouth dropped slightly.

"He did all of that for you and Ruchi, Rukia.." Momo gave a small smile, taking Rukia's hands, "He loves you, you know."

Rukia felt like a _jerk_.

An _idiot_.

A _bitch_.

"I...I love him too, Momo." Rukia began sobbing, clenching her tummy. "I'm such an idiot!"

Momo embraced her again, resting her chin on her shoulder.

It hurts to see Rukia like this. The girl that will never cry, no matter how hurt she was or how sad it was... She was strong, the strongest girl Momo has ever met. Seeing her like this is something different... and it _hurts_.

"Talk to him, alright?" Momo whispered, patting Rukia's back as her soft sobs escaped her lips.

"A-alright..."

Momo felt her head nob up and down with her answer.

"...Ruchi..."

-x-

"She'll come around, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo moved his hands off his face, looking up to see Hisana standing in front of him.

"I know she will."

Ichigo gave a weak smile, nodding his head.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I was planning on having them talk now, but then I thought about it and concluded, Rukia isn't the type of person that can just jump right back to a happy state. So the Ichigo and Rukia's _talk _will probably be the next chapter or so.**

**About Kaien, I'll squeeze him in to a chapter.**

**Review!**

**A little side story,**

**When pregnant, I loved the smell of dove soap..? Hehe, I know, random, but yes. I was taking a shower and the soap just smelled so good. I ended up taking a bar and stuffing it in my purse. Weird, right? Now, I only shower with dove, both me and Mia, my baby.  
**


End file.
